In which Merlin is not so cheerful
by lemonowls
Summary: There's something weird going on with Merlin. Arthur can't seem to put his finger on it until the obvious is pointed out to him, with the help of Giaus of course. Can they help before its too late? Okay summary's aren't my strong point but this contains some mystery solving sort of and some real touching bits.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thanks for reading. Means a lot :D. This is my first fic so please don't judge to harshly but tips are always welcome! Okay so this doesn't really relate to the series but Valiant is dead and Mordred is part of the knight circle sort of thing along with Percival, Gwaine, Eylan and Leon.**

**Oh and I obviously don't own the characters of Merlin.**

_**Warnings: **_

_**This fic contains rape and violence. This is a SLASH fic. Rated M.**_

**In which Merlin is not so cheerful.**

_Chapter 1_

Raucous laughter startled the brightening forest as a small group of men carved their way through. Grinning at his own joke, Arthur turned slightly to catch sight of his trudging manservant he carefully observed the way his coal coloured hair was stuck up on end and his especially pale drawn complexion. He missed the old cheerful, if not slightly annoying Merlin that he had come accustomed to over the years. Of course he couldn't know that. Arthur span around fully "Merlin!" he called causing the smaller man to slowly raise his head "Will you stop moping and get a move on. We do actually need you to walk those horses. It's not fair to make them walk you." Several laughs echoed from the group around him but to Arthur's dismay Merlin meekly nodded. He realised that he really needed the old Merlin back, the one who would fire back a witty remark and accompany it with a cheeky eye roll. The Merlin that he often swore was a clumsy fool but always had that lopsided grin of his plastered on his exquisitely angled face. Arthur suddenly realized he had been staring at the manservant a little to long. He quickly turned back to the pack of knights who were busy arguing about a barmaid who had apparently taken a liking to Sir Gwaine. He groaned, this was going to be a long trip.

As the fire crackled to life later that evening, the knights; excluding Arthur who was staying true to his 'night training' routine, had finally stopped arguing about which barmaid was the most 'shaggable' and were looking for their next source of entertainment. Merlin happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. After a few sneering whispers and a barely muffled giggle from Sir Gwaine, a dead pheasant took its last flight. Straight into the back of Merlin's head. Merlin to jumped and let out a strangled cry. He grimaced as he put a hand to his head and pulled away a handful of gory feathers, he quickly scrambled away through the trees in search of a river they had passed a few minuets ago to avoid seeing a repeat of his meager lunch. Renewed laughter from the knights chased him into a secluded clearing. The trees clung to his thin jacket, attempting to pull him back as he stepped into the wall of silence surrounding the clearing. He stumbled towards the glinting water. Before he could reach it a large hand wrapped itself around his frail elbow. He felt his body start to freeze as the familiar voice of his captor whispered a quick rough spell into his ear. Merlin let out a desperate cry earning him a resounding punch as he was forced to his knees.

Arthur's face flickered in the dying firelight as he stood over the fire watching his fellow 'knights' giggle like a group of school children. Arthur turned away from the warmth of the fire and felt his anger levels start to build as their relentless laughing roared through his skull. He ground his teeth together as he scanned the camp for his personal sparring buddy. Merlin. His eyes darkened as he discovered that he was nowhere to be found. He snapped back to face the giggling heap of men. He reached down and grabbed a shirt collar.

"Merlin?" asked Arthur shaking the unfortunate man

"Um by the river I think." coughed Sir Leon, trying to compose himself. Arthur let go, sending the man stumbling into the leaf litter. He ignored the barley stifled laughter and headed away through the trees.

**Thanks for reading...hope this wasn't to weird. It'll probably get better in the next couple of chapters so persevere maybe? Love you all for reading, please review...if you feel like it. Left it on a bit of a cliffhanger there ;D exciting stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again thanks for still being here :). Poor Merlin, things aren't going to well for him at the moment :(. I didn't realise how short the first chapter was! You don't mind that much do you? Hopefully this one will be a bit longer. Once again thanks for reading...it'll get a bit more exciting in a bit, not so much this chapter but the next definitely.**

Chapter 2

Merlin drew his aching knees up to his bruised jaw and watched the bulky figure disappear from sight beyond the swirling water. Subconsciously he sucked in his bottom lip regretting it instantly as the coppery tang of blood immediately flooded his mouth, a small moan escaped his lips and he spat the swirling fluid into the dirt. He averted his gaze from the fresh puddle of blood and buried his face into his arms. His fatigued eyes slowly began to close cutting out the real world and giving him a few seconds to pretend he was anywhere but in the middle of a darkening clearing with the wind stabbing at his freshly marked skin. A sigh of relief swept over him as he felt his body slowly stop trembling and the warm darkness of sleep begin to overtake his senses. "Merlin?!" Called an all too familiar voice from behind him, shattering his almost peaceful state. His eyes painfully clawed their way open and he shakily scrambled to his feet scrubbing at his bloodshot eyes. Turning his back to the oncoming prince Merlin started to whisper a healing spell but he was too slow "Merlin? What _are_ you doing?" Arthur questioned tiredly spinning Merlin to face him. Arthur's eye's slowly widened as he took in the sight of his friends face, the left side of which was mostly covered with blood "What the bloody hell happened to you?!" he gasped concern cracking his irritated tone, Merlin couldn't meet the gaze that probed his face. "I...um...fell." He coughed training his eyes on the princes chest.

"Merlin." Arthur hand reached out and pushed his face roughly upwards so his eyes met his "What. Happened. To. Your. Face."

Merlin blushed slightly as their eyes met. "I told you. I fell. Over there see" he murmured as he pointed to the blood he had spat out earlier. Arthur's disbelieving eyes drifted over to the spot Merlin's shaking finger had indicated. An exasperated sigh followed Arthur as he span to face the trees wiping a rough hand across his mouth. Merlin screwed his reddened eyes shut trying to reduce the pain emitting from them slightly. Arthur drew a deep breath before snapping "Come on then." at the swaying man behind him. Merlin watched dejectedly as the exquisitely muscled back of the prince stormed towards the trees.

To Arthur's relief the knights had finally quietened down and were beginning to ready themselves for bed. "Arthur! Merlin!" called Sir Mordred "We were beginning to believe you had both succumbed to some kind of watery end!" he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth "It looks like Merlin almost did!" He gestured to the bloodied side of Merlin's face

"Hm. Do any of you have anything for this?" asked Arthur turning Merlin's face roughly so the men could see the full extent of the injury "Or perhaps and explanation as to how it got there?" his tone rising significantly

"Awfur." Merlin's voice was muffled through Arthur's hand squashing his cheeks "Awhfvur!"

"What Merlin?"

"It wasn't..." Merlin sighed "Awhfvur can you let go of my face?" Arthur obliged wiping Merlin's cheek blood down the smaller man's front "Arthur, they didn't do anything."

"Then who the hell was it?!" Arthur turned fully to face Merlin "Hm?!"

"It wasn't anyone." Merlin replied dully "I walked into a tree. I guess I wasn't concentrating." The knights chuckled shaking their heads at the clumsy manservant. Arthur however knew better he had seen the was Merlin's eyes had flickered, sure it would have a very believable lie knowing the clumsy man's past but Arthur knew the man to well. He also knew that the more he pushed him the less likely it would be that he would ever hear about whatever was troubling Merlin. After flashing Merlin a warning look Arthur turned away and began to get ready for bed. Merlin, having just finished folding out his own bed, glanced away quickly before lowering himself into the hammock like structure.

Arthur woke early, his thoughts filled with concern for Merlin. He peered over at the pale face noting how his slightly deathly pale forehead was still lined with worry, even in his sleep. His hand twitched to sooth the worry plaguing the man's face. He frowned quickly at himself and shook his head. Instead he allowed his eyes to roam over the once cheerful face, his attention was however at once drawn to the now heavily bruised and bloody wound covering his best friends face. A grimace spread across his face as he saw the extent of the wound and remembered the way he had so forcefully grabbed the poor man's face yesterday. He knew he had to do something, he slowly rolled out of bed and knelt down beside the still sleeping figure. Pausing he clicked his tongue pondering what the best course of action was from here. After a few minuets squinting at what he could see now was actually various fairly substantial wounds splattering Merlin's face Arthur decided he should clean them at the very least. He gingerly turned Merlin's face to one side and tore a small square of material from his shirt. He frowned at the lack of readily available water but made do with the reasonably fresh bucket of horses water, he supposed that he could go to the river but he'd be dammed if he was going to leave Merlin in the hands of the knights. As far as he knew one of them caused this. He slowly reached out and dabbed at the wound. Merlin's face contorted, but only for a second before his deep blue eyes snapped open. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as Arthur laid a gentle cooling hand on Merlin's forehead. Arthur ignored the questioning look and simply waited until he eventually felt Merlin relax into his hand. A few minuets later Merlin's delicate eyelids to fluttered closed and Arthur felt a small grin lighten his features.

Arthur carefully examined the now clean wound, he decided that it would probably be okay if he left it until he could find Gaius. They were heading home now after all. All the same he couldn't help but think Merlin was a little too hot underneath the palm of his hand, still resting on the younger man's forehead. His brow furrowed deeply when he realized he had no idea how to help. He knelt staring at the almost perfect face bellow him searching his mind for anything he had learned about fevers. His mind was still running through ridiculous medical treatments so he didn't notice as his thumb slowly reached out and gently smoothed the deep wrinkles between that knotted the pale man's eyebrows. Merlin rolled slightly into his hand and let out a brief sigh. Arthur felt a instant glow trickle through him and a grin cracked his handsome face. A sudden movement from behind Arthur signaled him to the fact that that the rest of the knights were waking up. He rocked back, away from Merlin onto his haunches and prodded manservant to life. He couldn't help but notice how thin he had become with his ribs protruding dramatically underneath his thin shirt. Another small frown formed across Arthur's brow, he hadn't noticed a decrease in Merlin's food intake. Of course he never ate with him but he had never told him as much...he didn't tell him very much at all in fact over the past couple of weeks. A small groaning sound from one of the knights waking up snapped Arthur out of his trance and he quickly shot to his feet. He couldn't be seen as tending to some _servant_ in front of the other knights he was the prince not a common maid! He span around to face the grumbling men "Right!" He called bringing them all to attention "Percival and Leon pack the camp Eylan, Gwaine get in some extra practice...Mordred stay here, help Merlin." Arthur watched as the knights set about there various tasks, especially Mordred as he stepped over to where Merlin was groggily saddling Arthur's horse. Arthur watched as Merlin caught sight of the man advancing on him and dropped the equipment he was attempting to strap to the saddle. His face hardened at the look that had briefly crossed across the younger man's face. He pondered whether to approach the two men but before he could he saw Mordred flash Merlin a quick smile and pick up the roll of material. Arthur's face softened, he nodded slightly before heading away to find Sir Eylan and Gwaine, twirling his sword.

**Well it was a bit longer right? Sorry if Arthur seemed a bit ooc I just wanted to show how difficult he finds things to do with Merlin...and confuse Merlin a wee bit ;). I have proof read and changed this a thousand times I hope its up to everyone's standard...anyway thanks for reading, review maybe? :3 Love you for reading...that sounded cheesy but I really do appreciate it. Thanks ;D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, welcome back! Thank you Thank you Thank you for reading and thank you X2 for the reviews, you know who you are! It actually means a hell of a lot to me. Well without further ado I give you...**

_Chapter 3_

Boyish laughter trickled into the clearing. A smug grin was followed by the strong figure of the soon-to-be prince as he and the two slightly taller figures of Sir Eylan and Gwaine entered the clearing. Seeing the men approaching Mordred rushed forward then realizing what he must look like slowed into a sort of forced swagger. Arthur frowned briefly at the hobbling man before stepping forward and clapping his hands He glanced around at the dawdling knights who quickly gathered themselves around the prince, "Let's head off then shall we?" the other Knights nodded their agreement and followed as Arthur began to stride confidently towards the thin, well-worn path that led to Camelot. Before leaving the clearing Arthur called back to the hunched figure who seemed to have forgotten his role "Bring the horses Merlin. Do at least _try_ not to lose them this time." The knights laughed appreciatively as they continued out of the clearing, Arthur's the smug grin still plastered in place.

A cheerful folk song accompanied the men as they strode gaily through the tree's. "...And they all fucked his wife!" concluded Sir Gwaine earning hearty guffaws from the men around him. Merlin winced slightly as the sudden noise caused one of the horses to whinny and a certain blonde haired price to spin slightly to catch sight of the stumbling man. He sighed slightly but seeing no obvious signs of distress turned back, only to find the manic grin of Sir Gwaine straight in front of him "Gah!" he cried swatting at the man and continuing forwards "What _are_ you doing?" he sighed already tired of the conversation he had started

"Did you not hear me?!" the brunette spluttered

"Nope."

"Agh I didn't think so aha oh this is a good one sire ahha no no wait" he shook his head. Arthur looked around bewilderingly at the other knights who were obviously trying to hide their amusement "Aha okay okay. You know, aha no sorry okay. You know Merlin ahha" Sir Gwaine collapsed into giggles. Arthur began to grind his teeth

"Allow me sire" grinned Sir Leon "What Sir Gwaine is trying to say is..."

"Actually to be fair aha sorry no what oh, oh yeah no okay. To be fair Sir ahha sory Sir Mordred did come up with ahha sorry well it was his idea that ahha..."

"Yes anyway..." Sir Leon grinned cutting Sir Gwaine short "Well you know that Merlin is ughm well he's..." He gestured wildly with his hands

"No." snapped Arthur "I'm sure I have no idea what your talking about."

"Well you know that he's..." Sir Leon mimed flicking his hair and pouting. Sir Gwaine laughed hysterically whilst the other men spluttered still trying to contain their laughter. Arthur ground his teeth so forcefully together he was sure he had chipped at least one of them.

"Your point being."

"Well that he's..." he giggled slightly "Well we think..."  
"He likes you!" Sir Gwaine squealed clutching his stomach and trying to keep up with the prince who was by now practically running. Suddenly he turned, growling as Sir Gwaine barreled into him before being thrown to the ground by one swipe from the now furious blonde. He was unfortunately still laughing. Arthur quickly resisted the urge to kick his idiotic face in. He did however take a small amount of satisfaction in the fact that the other knights had succumbed to silence. He quickly turned on his heel and began to stride back towards the forest clearing shaking his head. He had no idea what come over him, it _was _just a joke after all maybe be was just being...Merlin! Where the fuck was Merlin. He quickly turned back again pushing Sir Percival and Leon out of his way. The dark-haired man was nowhere to be seen. Arthur jumped as one of the two horses he had been leading suddenly came galloping toward them, reins dragging. A million possibility's flashed before his eyes. He couldn't help but imagine the panicked look in his best friends eyes as...no. No he had to find him. Hopefully in one piece.

Even Sir Gwaine's smile was wiped from his face as the knights watched their soon to be prince's stop in his tracks, his face paling dramatically. Sir Mordred opened his mouth to say something to the now visibly shaking prince but was cut of as he sprinted away, back into the forest leaving the muttering group of knights on his wake. Sir Eylan was the first to move, running after the prince ready to protect him from whatever was waiting. The others soon followed making the poor decision of leaving Sir Gwaine to attempt to catch the panicking horse.

Arthur crazed eyes scanned the tree-lined path, he was sure he had been right behind them. "Merlin!" shouted Arthur his voice strangled with panic "Merlin!" His mind flashed back to the chaos of earlier anyone could have slipped in or one of the knights could have easily...well easily have...done anything to him. Shit. "Merlin!" Oh God why couldn't he have kept a better eye on him "Merlin!" Surely he can't have gone missing this far back, he would have noticed wouldn't he? "Merlin!" Arthur's head snapped as he heard a horse whinny from just ahead of him he quickly scrambled through the thin foliage. A hoof sent the air whizzing past Arthur's ear and he stumbled backwards his eyes still swiveling in his skull trying to catch sight of the missing manservant. "Merlin!" Arthur dashed forward and untangled the mans arm from the horses reins. He laid the spasming body on the ground suddenly completely oblivious to the horse that had just narrowly missed the both of them. Arthur reached out his violently shaking hands. He left them just hovering. He had no idea what to do. He could feel the heat radiating from Merlin's boiling skin. His wide eyes stared uncontrollably at the face-down, spasming figure. His mind reeled. Heart pounding in his skull.

"Sire!" called Sir Eylan having stood behind the two of them long enough to notice the prince was frozen with fear. There was no answer "Sire!" He tried again with no luck "Arthur!" He finally called shaking the man's shoulder roughly. Arthur blinked sharply and turned his head towards the man.

"Get my horse." He stated struggling to keep his voice level.

"One of the other men are..."  
"Get my horse." His tone rose slightly, his eyes now focused back on the quivering form beneath him

"Of course sire." Replied Sir Leon dashing over to the knights that had just brought the horse back from its brief escape. Arthur still failed to notice and reached out his hand to touch the boiling skin, with some difficulty he managed to turn the frail man onto his side. He felt his heart stop at the sight of blood bubbling from Merlin's split lips, more it seemed with each spasm. He let out a strangled gasp completely losing his composure in front of the men he had desperately wanted to prove his strength to. "Sire I have your...oh...oh God...what...?" Sir Eylan trailed off clutching the horses reins uselessly. Arthur scrambled to his feet, taking the twitching manservant with him and somehow managed to climb onto his horse. The other knights watched bemusedly as the prince carefully adjusted the smaller man and rode away toward Camelot, nearly knocking over a chuffed Sir Gwaine and the other recently free horse.

**Hm bit of a rubbish ending line...Thanks for reading and reviewing...if you did...;) Left it on another cliffhanger...don't kill me! Sorry if there are any mistakes I wanted to get this out as quickly as possible...! It's all starting to pick up now but this is just the beginning! :L Aha there's a mystery ahead I can sense it! also I wrote it soo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey welcome back sorry if this took a long time...? I lost track of time what with the amount of writers block I have been delivered. Well enjoy...if you do review?...even if you don't, review to tell me I'm stupid or something!...I'm so lonely. **

_Chapter 4_

Arthur glanced down worriedly at the pale face burrowed into his blood soaked chest for the hundredth time. He tightened his protective arm around the man's fragile shoulders and looked grimly ahead to the fast approaching Camelot. Arthur's mind kept bouncing from fear to anger and back again giving his face a frightening array of emotions as he galloped through the pre-opened gates. Or at least the people of Camelot seemed to think so as they ran to escape him.

Arthur entered the courtyard shouting the physician's name, startling the few servants hovering around the courtyard. He knew the physician couldn't possibly hear him but he didn't know what else to do. He suddenly caught sight of one particular serving girl in the huddling crowd "Gwen!" She span around quickly catching sight of the prince, she rushed forwards. "What happened? Who _is _that!?" She asked her pretty forehead wrinkling with concern. Arthur shook his head "Can you just please find Giaus for me." Gwen nodded bemusedly as she caught sight of the princes panicked expression and dashed into the castle.

Arthur awkwardly climbed off his horse still clutching Merlin's body, the spasms were increasing to the extent that he was nearly throwing himself out of Arthur's arms. But he knew that he couldn't just stand in the courtyard, the panic in his chest pushed him forwards into a sprint. Footsteps bounced off the walls around him. He tried to hold the spamsing figure as still as he could whilst he attempted to remember the way to the physicians quarters. He could feel panic rising up in his throat as fear began to cloud his vision. He ran forward for a few paces before the pressure building in his throat began to press harder and harder until he could no longer breathe. Gasping for air he slowed tears began to track down his cheeks. He angrily screwed his eyes shut and stumbled forward for a few paces before realizing it was hopeless. The wall was cold against Arthur's skin as he sank to the floor, still clutching Merlin's squirming body.

Gwen wished the hobbling physician would move faster by the look on Arthur's face something was seriously wrong. "Giaus can we hurry please? Look this ways quicker to the courtyard anyway."

"Hm but what if Arthur has tried to find us?"

"Well..Look Giaus something is seriously wrong. I can tell. Come on let's just please go." she turned around pleadingly to the man

"Okay. Okay if your convinced." She flashed him a grateful smile and turned picking up the end of the stretcher again before heading to the small door she knew only servants used.

"Wait Gwen." called Giaus "I can hear someone."

"It's probably another servant, please Giaus!" Gwen couldn't understand why the man was being so difficult

"No. Wait here." Giaus quickly rounded the corner before Gwen could argue. She desperately span to the door then back again.

"Gwen!" shouted Giaus' voice "Bring the stretcher!" Gwen ran. Dragging the stretcher behind her. As she rounded the corner the sight before her caused her to drop the stretcher with a clatter.

Giaus had eventually managed to prise the still violently shaking body out of Arthur's grasp. He now sat slumped tears pouring openly from his eyes staring vacantly at the young man's face. "Gwen bring the stretcher over!" called Giaus attempting to contain Merlin's flailing limbs. Gwen snapped out of her panicked state and cautiously dragged the stretcher over avoiding Arthur's dishevelled gaze. "M..Merlin?" She muttered "What happened?"

"I have no idea. Help me get him on the stretcher" Giaus' tone was brisk and businesslike, though his eyes clearly showed otherwise as he restrained the thrashing man. Gwen nodded and helped Giaus move the boiling man across to the stretcher. Giaus then turned away and reached a hand out to the trembling prince "Arthur? Look we're going to need your help sire."

"Giaus" Gwen stated softly "I don't think he's in any way..." Giaus shot her a warning look

"Arthur." There was no response "Arthur? Please Merlin needs to be taken to somewhere safe." Something seemed to snap within the prince. He slowly shuffled forwards and took hold of the stretchers handles. Giaus shot Gwen a look and she quickly moved to the other side.

They carefully carried the manservant into Giaus' quarters and laid him onto the small bed. Arthur's eyes never once left his face. Gwen seeing that her friend was safe quietly slipped out, trying to pretend she hadn't just seen the prince crying.

Giaus grabbed a collection of small vials and herbs, flicking through various remedies in his mind. He paused mentally apologizing when he realized what he had to do. Arthur looked up at Giaus then slowly reached out and attempted to still Merlin's head in his hands whilst tilting it backwards. Giaus nodded gratefully and proceeded to force various liquids and herbs into Merlin's blood filled mouth, he grimaced as Merlin choked slightly. However he knew he had to continue , he could not risk losing him. Eventually he managed to get Merlin to swallow what he thought was the last potion needed to save the declining man. To no avail. Giaus ran weary man ran a hand through his long silver hair frantically searching the small vials that lined the various shelves and cabinets, he suddenly realized his mistake. His hand shot out and grabbed a small vial containing a thick green fluid. He just hoped it would work. He carefully dropped three drops from the liquid into the young man's mouth. He stepped back warily gesturing for Arthur to do the same. He felt his heart fall as Merlin shook with fresh abundance coughing up yet more blood. He shook his head angrily. He knew he had done everything! This simply had to work. Giaus tuned away and began to frantically search book after book of endless remedies.

A small cry from Arthur caused him to tear a page from its bindings. Wheeling around he saw Merlin's body had become deathly still. Fearing the worst, Giaus quickly stepped forward and checked the man's pulse.

Sighing gratefully as his heart began to beat again. He nodded to the prince.

Arthur swayed on his feet, relief rushing over him in waves he sat down heavily on the bench behind him resting his head in his hands. "Sire?" Giaus coughed "You should rest now. Would you like me to escort you to your chambers?"

"No. Thank you Giaus. I would rather stay if it's all the same" whispered the defeated prince

"But sire.." Giaus stopped himself "Okay if you insist. You can have my bed, or Merlin's if you prefer?" The physician added warily  
"Is there no way I can stay out here?"  
"No. Sire I'm afraid that simply isn't an option. You need your rest."

"Okay I understand, I won't deprive you of a bed though. I'll take Merlin's" He stood, stumbling slightly and turned to face the other man "Thank you Giaus. Sincerely." Giaus nodded curtly and watched the prince drift into the small room in the far wall.

Arthur woke in a strange bed. He could smell Merlin around him he smiled and inhaled deeply. The smile was quickly replaced with a frown he was in Merlin's bed. Why was he...Merlin. He bolted upright instantly filled with panic. He burst through the small door causing Giaus to glance up at him, glasses perching on the end of his nose "Sire!" he spoke brightly despite the task he was performing. He carefully hid the young man he was currently working on from the clearly panicking prince.

"How is he?" Arthur hovered unsure whether to approach

"He's doing well." Giaus replied before turning away

"Hm."

"Sire?" he replied over his shoulder concentrating on the task in hand  
"He's not is he. Please don't lie to me Giaus." Arthur took the few steps to stand behind the hunched man

"Sorry sire. It's just that Merlin has a fairly deep wound to his lower abdomen. I didn't want to worry you" Arthur took a step forward "Sire with all due respect you may not want to look." Giaus cut in quickly

"...Why? How bad is it?" Arthur hesitated

"Well it has required stitches I've given him a powerful sleeping potion so he shouldn't feel anything, I was just finishing up." Giaus tied a neat knot in the stitching then quickly crossed the room to wash his hands clean of blood. Now Giaus had stepped away from Merlin, Arthur couldn't help but to gaze down at the uncovered milky skin. He noted there were several older scars covering Merlin's chest and stomach. Arthur frowned as some of them had obviously been stitched before, badly. He then glanced down to the angry wound that was slashed below Merlin's clearly protruding ribs. Despite the obvious seriousness of the wound Arthur noted the stitching was neat and precise. This merely added more confusion to his handsome figures.

Giaus, having cleaned his hands thoroughly, turned back to the men. He coughed slightly as he approached. The prince looked up at him, embarrassment beginning to color his cheeks. He too coughed slightly "What...what do you suppose happened to him?"

"I don't know but...and of course I'm making presumptions but it does look as if...this wasn't an accident." Giaus said carefully watching the princes face mirror the exact same expression he had had upon finding the wound "How did you say this wound to his face occurred?"  
"I...didn't..." Arthur's head span as realization hit him "He said he walked into a tree."Concern lined Giaus' features as he frowned down at the younger man's pale face. A particular figure flashed before Arthur's eyes causing his eyes to harden an his mouth to compress into a thin white line.

**Sorry about this chapter, it's not my best :c. Review if you want? Arthur was supposed to be ooc by the way. Sneak peak: Merlin wakes up! I was missing him..even if he is very upset ;).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there welcome back...I have nothing to say really so um enjoy! ..and review? Pwetty pwease...eugh tell you what if you review I'll never say that again?! Deal?...**

_Chapter 5_

Arthur watched from Merlin's bedside as Giaus carefully dabbed at the wound, the suspect face still dancing in-front of his eyes. "Sire, you won't yourself any good if you keep torturing yourself about how this could have happened." Giaus stated without looking up

"Hm." Arthur muttered but his face softened considerably he stood silently gazing down at the still frame. Suddenly the deep blue eyes snapped open. "Merlin!" Arthur smiled, Giaus joined him as the drowsy man slowly blinked himself awake. Merlin let out a strangled cry and threw himself off the bed grabbing his shirt that lay nearby. He tried to pull it over his head but his face contorted with pain. Arthur rushed to stop him and Giaus opened his mouth to say something but stopped gesturing for Arthur to do the same due to the look on Merlin's face, who had proceeded to sink into the wall his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He glared accusingly around him. Giaus took a wary step towards the trembling figure "Merlin. Your badly injured please let us help." Merlin's wild eyes swiveled from one man to the other his face completely devoid of colour. Giaus looked to Arthur uncertainly the blonde looked back at him, his face mirroring the older man's. Arthur once again turned to look at the obviously terrified man. Suddenly Arthur's eyes brightened "Merlin. Will you stop being a prat. Really, your clearly badly injured so just let Giaus sort you out. Okay?!" Merlin blinked for a few seconds whilst Arthur swallowed waiting for a reaction from the shaking man. He then before slowly walking towards the prince "Your the prat." he whispered hoarsely before awkwardly climbing back onto the bed. Arthur's face glowed at Merlin's feeble comeback. He looked from Merlin to Giaus and back again. He decided it would probably be best if he left the room, for Merlin's sake. As he did Giaus caught his eye and nodded gratefully.

Arthur lent his head back against the cold stone and closed his eyes. He mentally scanned through anyone who could have done this. One particular face keep floating into view. Of course it wouldn't have been them. It was probably just some random criminal. Yes it must have been. How stupid of him to presume the worst. He chuckled, if only Merlin knew what he was thinking he would laugh it off. He did have a delightfully nerdy laugh. Arthur's eyes snapped open abruptly a slight frown forming across his brow. He shook his head slightly and released a sharp breath. Maybe he should get away from the man for a while. Training. Training would help he purposefully strode off to find a willing partner.

After searching the castle for the third time, Arthur had finally managed to drag Sir Malcombe, a knight in training, down to the fields where they often trained. He span the unfortunate knights sword to the ground and grinned, he had always found training somehow soothing. It gave him some time to think. Of course not about a certain gangly manservant about...princely things. Like courting. Women. Women like Gwen, she was...pretty. But not as good-looking as...Arthur snapped out of his thoughts, they were going in an...uncertain direction, one he wasn't sure that he wanted to follow. The other knight caught Arthur off-guard causing Arthur's sword to go flying into the dirt. Arthur frowned, shocked that he had been beaten. It was Merlin's fault why was he so damn cute. No, no not cute...annoying. Annoying yeah he was a prat. "Sire?" questioned the other knight as Arthur had yet to retrieve his sword.

Arthur blinked, as if he was coming out of a trance "What."

"Y...you're sword..." gestured the other knight lamely. Arthur grabbed his sword and stared at the other knight indignantly. Sir Malcombe slipped away, melting under the princes gaze.

Arthur growled and threw his sword back onto the ground. He ran his hands over his face, kneading his eyebrows trying to push all...inappropriate...thoughts out of his head. "Arthur?" a small voice questioned timidly from behind him. Arthur span around ready to bite the head off whoever dared to approach him "Gwen!"

"Hello Arthur" She never did call him anything but his first name "Are...are you okay?" Arthur watched as she looked around awkwardly. He supposed she did have nice eyes. "Arthur?"

"Hm...oh yes. Yep I'm fine."

"Good." Suddenly she met his eyes "Is Merlin okay?..I..I mean he's not..." Gwen let the question hang in the air between them looking fearfully into Arthur's eyes.  
He shrugged "How should I know." Gwen frowned as the prince stalked past her. She chased him into the courtyard. Of course he knew. "Arthur?!" She shouted still chasing after the blonde man "Arthur!" She ran forwards and grabbed his arm panting slightly "Arthur. What on earth has gotten into you?!" Arthur's eyes flickered with something, she couldn't tell what before he leaned forwards and kissed her. Gwen gasped suddenly very aware all the castle windows were directed at them. Arthur jumped as if he had been burned, backing away slowly for a few steps before running into the castle. Gwen blushed furiously and after dithering for a few seconds turned and hurried the other way, wringing her hands.

**Okay I know I know this is a really short chapter but things in the real world have required a lot of my attention recently -_- I just didn't want to keep y'all waiting so sorry :c. I'm not sure about this new twist? Review tell me it's shi...bad or something? :D Yes I am very desperate...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow chapter six already! Hooray :) Thanks for all still being here 3 Onwards to Merlin/Arthur cuteness ;D...**

Chapter 6

Arthur cupped the other man's face in his hand running his fingers carefully over the soft, enchanting lips. Merlin's eyes fluttered closed as Arthur leaned forwards. A warm breath fluttered across his cheek...

Arthur's gasped as his eyes shot open. Groaning he turned onto his back cupping his face in his hands. Unfortunately he could still see the face that had haunted his dreams for the past week. A frustrated scream filled the silence as he flung his pillows and covers across the room. After not hearing one of them land he sat up, curious as to the fate of the pillow. He blushed to a dark crimson as he saw where the pillow had landed. Into Merlin's arms. "You should really be more careful with these things." Merlin grinned sheepishly and placed the pillow back onto the princes bed. Arthur still hadn't moved. Merlin proceeded to pick up the rest of the discarded bedding, carefully hiding his slight grimace as he did so from the apparently frozen prince. "Oi!" Merlin threw a pillow at the prince who, to Merlin's disappointment, seemed to snap out of what ever trance he was in fast enough to catch the pillow and hurl it back. Merlin doubled over "Merlin?!" Arthur called panicking a little "Are you all right?" he slid to the end of the bed and peered down at the man. Merlin's shoulders began to shake. "Merlin!" Merlin looked up at the concerned prince, laughter dancing across his face. Arthur growled and pushed the man, gently though. He slid back to the end of the bed and folded his arms across his chest "How long have you been here? Don't you think it's a bit strange you watching me sleep?"he asked raising his eyebrows sarcastically.

Merlin chuckled "I always come in this time of day." he picked up the tray of food he had brought in "If you were less of an unobservant prick, you would notice." he dumped the tray onto the princes lap with a grin. Arthur tried to look annoyed but somehow couldn't quite manage it with the undeniably cute manservant hovering around. He smiled as Merlin busied himself with tiding his unreasonably messy room "You could at least try to make this easier for me!" Merlin sighed in mock exhaustion. Arthur merely pulled a face and continued to eat his large breakfast.

Merlin mused as he headed away from Arthur's chamber. He had been dreading answering the unasked question but thankfully Arthur didn't seem to care. Or maybe not so thankfully. "Merlin?" Merlin's heart fell through the floor as a firm hand landed on his shoulder "Merlin?" Merlin was spun to face them. It was Giaus. "Merlin I've been looking everywhere for...what's wrong?" Merlin shook his head and tried to smile convincingly though his heart felt as if it was about to burst out of his chest.

"I thought you were..." Merlin smiled quickly and shook his head "...never mind, why were you looking for me?"

Giaus frowned slightly but continued anyway "I need you to get some things for me." He handed Merlin a list, it would do him good to get out of the castle anyway.

"Right..." Merlin scanned the list "Okay. See you soon" He waved cheerily and strode away. Giaus couldn't help but wonder what on earth the young man could have been so afraid of, he had seen the terrified expression Merlin had been so quick to wipe away. Frowning he decided to ask the only other person who Merlin would confide in.

Giaus gingerly knocked on Arthur's door. It swung open straight away. "Giaus" Arthur smiled warmly "Merlin's okay isn't he?"

Giaus smiled "Yes he's quite alright sire. May I come in?" Arthur opened the door wider to let the bustling physician through "So do what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Arthur asked politely indicating for Giaus to sit opposite him on a small table he had recently bought thinking it made his room more 'princely.'

"Well sire I was actually wondering if you knew anything about Merlin's_..." _he paused looking for the right word "...accident?"

Arthur's face visibly darkened "No. He won't tell me anything."

"Oh I was rather hoping he would have...are you sure you don't know anything...a suspicion?...anything?"

"Well I am worried that the knights seem to dislike Merlin. They treat him...um disrespectfully"

"Mm I thought as much..." Giaus sighed "So...do you think that one of your knights could have done this?"

Arthur looked shiftily away "I have my suspicions."

"Sir Mordred. If I am not very much mistaken."

Arthur looked back up at the older man suspiciously "H-how..." he sighed shaking his head "Yeah. Sir Mordred...Tell you what we should um keep an eye on him. You know stop him from...hurting anyone." Arthur tried to hide just how much he cared for the manservant's safety, but nothing got past the old physician. Giaus smiled knowingly before agreeing to Arthur's suggestion wholeheartedly.

Arthur set off to the training area to find Sir Mordred. It wasn't hard. "Arthur!" the man waved cheerily dashing towards the prince "How, how are you sire. You look well!"

"Since when did you become so friendly."

Mordred laughed slapping his thigh, causing the prince to be suddenly overcome with the erg to punch the face in front of him. Barely managing to control his fists Arthur took part in a very one-sided conversation for what seemed like the next day or so. "Have I said how good you are at sword fighting _and _jousting!? It's incredible!" Sir Mordred grinned but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Not that Arthur was noticing any more he had practically fallen asleep on his feet. He knew he had to stay though, to make sure Merlin was safe. "Arthur?" Arthur realized Sir Mordred was waiting for an answer to a question Arthur hadn't even heard. Arthur mumbled something vague about knightly things which seemed to satisfy Sir Mordred as he continued his incessant talking about how great he thought the prince was. A sudden shout from nearby startled Sir Mordred into silence, much to Arthur's relief. He suddenly realized who was shouting. Gwen. His face paled as he remembered the last time he had seen Gwen. Arthur was torn between running away and possibly hiding for a week or burying himself. The later seemed most appropriate at that precise moment. Just as he prepared himself to start digging, Gwen reached them "Arthur!" Gwen's tear-stained voice alerted Arthur to the fact that something was seriously wrong. She was panting heavily and tears were openly pouring down her face.

"Gwen? What's wrong?" He muttered gingerly supporting the clearly struggling maid. Neither noticed Sir Mordred slipping away "Gwen?"

"Arthur...Arthur you have to...you have to come quickly..." Gwen gasped

"Why? Why what's wrong!? What happened?"

"Arthur..." Gwen looked up into his face "It...it's Merlin."

**Okay well thanks for reading review maybe? Hope this story isn't moving too fast..? I just like the exciting bits ;D PRE-WARNING:Once again life has needed me and it looks like it's gonna continue that way so expect quite big breaks between the updates sorry sorry sorry but I will get them too you all as soon as I can. Once again thanks for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing really really means a lot to me3 c': **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey heey so my computers a bitch and it deleted this chapter first time round D: hells to the nah...but it's ready at LAST...enjoy it!**

_Chapter 7_

Arthur sprinted towards the courtyard. Hundreds of sickening possibility's stabbing into his skull. He pushed many unfortunate people out of his path as he ran forwards, blinded by panic. However when he reached the courtyard he couldn't see Merlin or any sign of danger at all. Had Gwen been deliberately tricking him to get him back for the kiss? No she couldn't be that cruel...but he really couldn't see any cause for alarm. Scanning the courtyard for a third time he was about to storm straight back to Gwen and give her a piece of his mind when he suddenly caught sight of what he had been dreading. After taking a few minuets to compose himself Arthur purposely stepped forward, calling the physicians name as he did so.

Giaus ran out into the courtyard. A sight he knew would probably stay with him forever met him. A deathly still Merlin was surrounded by a small crowd of people and blood. Two men from the crowd quickly broke off to find a stretcher to carry the body away on, as they so described it. Giaus pushed his way through the unnatural amount of people assembled in the courtyard, most of them moving on after getting a good look, to get a closer to what he was almost certain would be described as the body that had recently belonged to Merlin. The majority of the body was covered in blood, there was a substantial puddle of blood seeping into the stonework and Giaus felt any hope he had once had crash to the floor. Giaus quickly knelt beside the body and gingerly felt for a pulse... "Giaus!" Giaus' concentration snapped as he heard the princes voice from behind him and he immediately and shifted to cover the body from the oncoming man's view.

Arthur couldn't actually see Merlin but he could sure as hell sense the atmosphere hanging around the physician and the few people gathered to help. He stopped a few paces away from the man. There had to be a reason he was hiding Merlin from him. A sudden awful image flashed before the princes eyes. "Giaus?" Giaus turned slightly intending to somehow comfort the prince but couldn't quite muster up the words. Arthur watched as Giaus distractedly wiped his hands on his cloak, looking for the right words. It was only then Arthur realized his hands were covered in blood. Covered in fucking blood. Merlin's blood. Arthur stepped around the floundering man to see Merlin's utterly still figure. He knelt next to the man and softly reached out to check Merlin's pulse. A few sickening seconds past before he felt a reassuring flutter beneath his fingertips. Arthur slumped relief and dread washing over him in equal measures. After that everything blurred, he briefly remembered a stretcher being brought by two unidentifiable men and someone pulling him away from Merlin and the blood into his chambers.

Arthur wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had been told, in no uncertain terms to stay away. He had since washed his hands free of Merlin's blood but still couldn't get the image of Merlin's barley living body out of his mind. His hand absentmindedly ran through his hair as he considered his options. He could stay here and fester, commit suicide or go and find Merlin and face what could possibly be the most awful thing he could think of. There really was no choice. The corridor was early silent as Arthur purposefully made his way to the small chambers Merlin and Giaus shared. After a couple of moments set aside to ready himself Arthur stepped forward, through the low doorway ahead of him in what he hoped was a confident manner. An unconscious and very scantily clad Merlin met him, Arthur's face colored as very inappropriate thoughts filled his mind. He rubbed his temples attempting to clear his head and cleared his throat quickly drawing Giaus' attention. "Sire! How are you?" Giaus welcomed him warmly

"Hm fine I suppose...shouldn't you be worrying about Merlin?"

"Your not feeling nauseous, faint?"  
"No. I'm quite well thank you. Merlin on the other hand is not. What happened to him Giaus?"

Giaus' tone and expression softened noticeably "Sorry Arthur I just really don't want two patients at this precise moment." Arthur smiled at the fact Giaus had used his first name and let the man continue "It would appear that Merlin fell from a window."  
"Why would it only 'appear' did he not actually fall from the window?"  
"Well yes and no. It looks as if some sort of enchantment was used on him to cause this comatose state _before_ he 'fell' from the window."

"So...someone pushed him?...someone who knows magic?"  
"I believe so." Giaus replied grimly "There are also some injuries that seem to have been sustained before he fell from the window. Such as these marks around his wrist and ankles which look as if he has been bound at some point."  
Arthur frowned further "And the bruises on his face?"

"Yes, it looks as if he has been beaten before hand as well." Arthur frowned down at Merlin 's body

"Giaus?" His voice started to shake "Will you hand me that cloth?" Giaus obliged and Arthur carefully cleaned away the excess blood on Merlin's chest "Giaus."

"Mm" Giaus looked up at the prince. He was shocked to see the princes face pale dramatically "Sire?" Arthur pointed to Merlin's chest. Giaus looked down to where Arthur's shaking finger was directed. The wounds he had recently been stitching were clearly formed into two very definite words. A message to the prince was carved into the manservant's skin. Arthur traced the words 'Hello' and 'Arthur.' with a delicate finger before abruptly smacking his fist onto the table. Giaus was sure he heard at least one knuckle pop, Arthur didn't seem to care though as he proceeded to pace up and down the room; running his hands through his hair. After a few minuets of insistent pacing Arthur muttered "Someone did this to get to me." the man suddenly stopped and turned to the physician "Who the fuck would do something like this just to get to me?!" Giaus shook his head bemusedly. Arthur groaned, seeing that Giaus had no answers to his questions and collapsed onto the low bench behind him, resting his head in his hands.

Giaus wondered if he should check the princes pulse as he hadn't moved for a good twenty minuets. Maybe he was sleeping. Giaus smiled slightly and continued to mix things he knew Merlin would need to recover. If...no, when he woke up. Giaus' mind drifted back to the subject of Merlin's attacks. He was certain there had been more than the ones he had known about up till now, he had seen the previously stitched wounds that he certainly hadn't stitched himself. This left him to wonder who Merlin would tell about this, someone who he had to trust presumably. No one, except Arthur that is, immediately sprung to mind. So this left one possibility that Merlin had in fact stitched them himself. Now Giaus thought about it this was entirely possible as Merlin knew where he kept his needles and other medical utensils. Giaus looked over to the man in question and shuddered. Putting that particular thought out of his mind until he could ask the man himself, Giaus toyed with the possibility that the same person had been behind both attacks. They had certainly both happened in Arthur's vicinity and were clearly designed to get to the prince. Giaus mused for a few minuets considering the best course of action. A sudden noise from the man he realized he was still staring at jolted him back into the present. Giaus rushed to the man's side, a powerful pain medication at the ready, he suddenly realized the prince had joined him. Arthur placed a protective hand on the groaning man's arm. "Merlin?" Giaus questioned gently, Merlin's eyes flickered open as he let out an agonized gasp. Arthur's hand tightened on the man's upper arm as Giaus quickly fed him the painkillers he had known he would need. After a few minuets of agonized breathing from Merlin, both men smiled as Merlin's face relaxed into an expression of slight discomfort.

"Merlin? How you feeling?" Arthur questioned in a matter of fact tone

"Mhm just wonderful." Merlin answered sarcastically, smiling lopsidedly. Arthur rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly, secretly very relieved to see the man talking and joking again.

**Well okay explanation time I haven't been...in the best place recently...so sorry if this chapter sucked. It does help me get away from things though :D...okay moany needy part over. Thank you so much for reading. Review and all that jazz? Thanks c:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey good to see y'all again ;D okay so I can't physically see you but the sentiment is there...I have nothing to say really I hope you liike**

_Chapter 8_

Arthur glared sullenly into his glass, he had spent a whole day trying to find the attacker with no luck. The rest of the knights were laughing and joking nearby, annoying the tetchy prince no end. "Oh yeah I heard!" Sir Eylan laughed swigging from his drink "Mm he what cut himself?" he whistled and made circular movements with his fingers around his ears. The men all laughed raucously causing Arthur's lip to twitch

"And _and_ I heard that he was seen..." Sir Gwaine leaned forward conspiratorially "_Kissing_ a man just outside of the city gates this morning!" Loud snorts and jeers filled the small tavern as Sir Gwaine sat back with a smug grin plastered across his features. Arthur, having heard this last comment, turned to the other men. "Arthur! Have you heard about Mer-oof" Sir Gwaine abruptly doubled over as he received a strong punch to the stomach.

"Heard what about whom now." Arthur enquired icily

"That uh..." Sir Percival faltered the alcohol clearly taking affect. Arthur raised his eyebrows "Um oh that Sir Gwaine has an admirer."

"A male admirer?"

"I'm sorry sire?" Sir Percival frowned

"Well having overheard your previous conversation this is the logical conclusion I can come to."

Sir Gwaine spluttered before Sir Percival could reply catching the princes attention again "Who is the unfortunate man then Gwaine?"  
"Pfft no one sire" Sir Gwaine chuckled still spluttering "Buut someone you do know does have a male admirer...well more than an admirer I would say!" Sir Gwaine looked around expectantly at the now silent knights. Arthur ground his teeth together.

"This wouldn't happen to be Merlin now would it?"  
"Yea..." Sir Leon kicked Sir Gwaine in the shin who turned to face the other man. Suddenly a look of realisation dawned on the man's face "No? No!" Sir Gwaine grinned round at the knights who shook their heads despairingly. Arthur growled. Turning away from the men he downed the rest of his drink and left. Sir Eylan pushed Sir Gwaine off his chair.

Arthur charged back to the castle to confront Merlin. He had no idea why the fact that Merlin supposedly had been kissing a man bothered him so much. Arthur put it down to the drink. As he entered the courtyard however he saw a sight that made his blood boil. Two men, one of which was unmistakably Merlin were clearly arguing about something. Arthur's mind immediately snapped to the decision that this was the attacker he began to stride forwards. He stopped in his tracks however as the figure beside Merlin suddenly stepped forward and attempted to kiss the raven haired man. Arthur watched with a strange sense of relief as Merlin stepped backwards, turning his head. He quickly crossed the small gap between him and the two men "What on earth is happening here?" Arthur asked the second man. Merlin cupped his face in his hands and groaned softly leaning back against the castle wall. The brunette frowned

"And you are?"

"The prince of Camelot. Arthur Pendragon." Something appeared to snap inside the other man at the mention of his name

"Wait _Arthur_ Pendragon." Merlin moaned more loudly this time and sank to the ground

"Yes. The prince. Who may I ask are you." Arthur spat.

The brunette laughed bitterly "Ask Merlin."

Arthur snorted "I'm asking you." The brunette sneered and squared up to the slightly smaller man

"And _I'm_ asking _you_" he prodded Arthur's chest_ "_to ask Merlin" he pointed back to Merlin, who was trying to melt through the floor. Arthur growled and shoved the man backwards.

"Stop. Just...stop." Merlin muttered sliding to his feet and placing a hand on each man's chest. Both men then looked to Merlin expectantly, angry that he had interrupted what was undoubtedly soon to be a fight. The brunette made a 'come on' gesture with his eyebrows, Merlin blushed "Well um this is William, Arthur." Merlin gestured to the brunette

"So _William_ is, what?"  
"Um...William is...well he was..." Merlin faltered

"I _was _his boyfriend." Silence descended over the three men as they all looked over at a furiously blushing Merlin. Arthur grimaced slightly and turned to leave. Unfortunately William caught the brief look on Arthur's face and leapt forward knocking the other man to the ground. As Merlin stared down at the men fighting a weird mixture of emotions flickered across his face. He didn't think it was wise to stop them again. After a few moments, Arthur having apparently won the fight climbed to his feet, dragging the other man with him.

Arthur glared at the brunette "If you ever come back here again I'll see to it myself that you are hung." Arthur spat. William snorted and wiped the blood from his face. "I wouldn't want to come back anyway. I hope you pissing well happy with your new man. Slut." William snarled staring straight into Merlin's pained face before turning and limping away. Merlin took a sighed and avoiding Arthur's eyes dashed back into the castle.

Arthur hadn't spoken to Merlin for three days. Not that he was counting. He had obviously seen Merlin, as he worked for him but neither men had actually shared a word since Arthur had kicked his former boyfriend from Camelot. Merlin once again shuffled into Arthur's room and placed the laden breakfast tray gently next to Arthur's bed. But just as Merlin turned to leave Arthur decided he couldn't take it any more "Merlin!" Merlin span to face him a mixture of worry and embarrassment flickering across his features "Will you stop sulking." Arthur smiled good naturedly hoping for a reaction from the raven haired man. He didn't get one. The prince sighed exasperatedly "Look Merlin..." he ran a hand across his face "Look I don't care if your...whatever you and your boyfriend call yourselves. As you know I don't care about you so can you stop sulking and get on with your job!"

"He's not my boyfriend" Merlin pouted "And I am doing work. Did I not just bring you breakfast?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow cheekily causing the princes' heart to flutter slightly before leaving the as quickly as he had come in. Meaning not very quickly at all really.

"Merlin!" Arthur called about half an hour later in the hope that the manservant would appear to collect his breakfast things "Merlin!" He had hoped in vain. Arthur sighed and kicked a stray shoe on his way to the window, he often liked to gaze over his grounds in what he liked to think was a princely manner whenever a situation like the one he had found himself in arose. As he looked out onto the secluded courtyard however he frowned. Merlin was out there with a figure that looked suspiciously like William to the prince. Granted, Arthur's had a pretty deprived view from his current position so really it could have been anyone but the prince often jumped to conclusions. This was no exception. Arthur thundered his way outside but stopped himself before he reached the two men, listening in to their conversation. "No. Just go see him." Arthur recognised the voice of Sir Mordred from his hiding place. "He _really_ wants to see you again." Sir Mordred sneered icily "Now. Off you pop." Merlin grunted in pain. Arthur's skin prickled. He hadn't seen what had happened but was relieved to see Sir Mordred's departing back as he peered around the wall where he had concealed himself. After a few moments he spotted Merlin who was bent double clutching his middle. Arthur continued to watch the terribly skinny man as he sunk to the ground and buried his face in his hands. Arthur suddenly felt a painful jab dart through his chest as a despaired moan shuddered through the curled man. Arthur tore his eyes away from the scene before him, turning and walking swiftly away; his face clouded with emotion.

…**? Review etc.? Thanks for still reading, reviewing, favouriting and following! You guys are great :D I hoped you liked it um yeah see you in chapter nine! C:**


	9. Chapter 9

******Welcome to chapter nine! Thanks for reading and whatnot :)**

_Chapter 9_

Arthur hit the bars in front if the smirking man's face and After muttering a few brief orders to the guard, began to climb the narrow stairs. Gritting his teeth as the prisoners laughter still bounced around his ears.

"Haven't you got work to do Merlin?" Giaus called sternly as he re-entered the room in which Merlin was currently sat, picking at a meager breakfast.

"Hm? Um. Yeah, maybe?"

Giaus sighed "Why don't you go find Arthur? He'll have something to stop you moping."

"Can I at least finish this?"

"Merlin there's barely anything _to_ finish." Giaus ushered him to his feet. "Go on!"

Merlin sighed "Fine. I'm gone." he promptly left the room.

Merlin tried not concentrate on the fact that his shirt was brushing against the words carved into his skin making the journey to Arthur's chambers increasingly uncomfortable. Instead he concentrated on the fact that his attacker had supposedly been caught, he hadn't actually seen who it was but he trusted Arthur had the right person. After all Arthur wasn't one to jump to conclusions. Merlin suddenly found he had reached the princes door. "Arthur?" he questioned, not bothering to knock.

"Merlin! Your late."

Merlin chuckled at the vaguely panicked look on the princes face "What's with the jumpiness?"

"Ugh a simple man such as yourself wouldn't understand." Arthur retorted, quickly settling into their old routine. "Shouldn't you be doing something I don't know, useful?" he called over his shoulder. Merlin followed him further into the room, closing the door behind him. "Well you see I have nothing 'useful' to do...So I've come to bother you." Merlin settled onto Arthur's bed causing Arthur to cough slightly "Well I'm sure I can find something meaningless for you to do. If it gets you off of my bed." Arthur smirked, that of course was the opposite of what he actually... he mentally slapped himself, and pushed all thoughts of Merlin and beds from his mind. Merlin noticed the man daydreaming and taking this rare opportunity in his stride threw a pillow at the princes back. "Now _that's_ what I call useful. You should daydream more often." Merlin laughed but had to quickly curl in on himself as a stabbing pain cut across the freshly stitched skin. He quickly looked up to see if Arthur had noticed, he hadn't. "Ha ha yes very funny." Arthur span back to face the manservant as Merlin tried to reassemble his face into an all together less worrying expression. By the look on Arthur's face he hadn't succeeded "You are sure your ready to get back to work aren't you? Though knowing you it's not very likely you were in a hurry to get back to work now is it?" Merlin rolled his eyes and grinned cheekily as Arthur dumped his laundry on his lap "Here clean these. Surely even you can get that right." Merlin bowed sarcastically and dragged the laundry back out into the corridor.

Merlin sighed as he finally pushed through the heavy doorway. Unfortunately he wasn't looking where he was going and so ended up bouncing off the cooks rounded frame "Watch where your going." came the surly reply and Merlin was momentarily blinded with pain as the basket he was holding was shoved into his chest. After a few moments taken to regain his breath Merlin settled into the repetitive task of washing Arthur's clothes attempting to block out the foul smell of whatever 'food' the cook was cooking.

A few minuets past until the cook finally huffed up the stairs and through the heavy doorway. Merlin looked down at the shirt he was washing and made a face. He threw it back into the bucket of water and abruptly left the room.

"Giaus?" Arthur called as he burst through the door causing Giaus to turn abruptly spilling the rest of the vial he had been carefully decanting into the mixture. Giaus sighed and started to clear away the now ruined potion "How can I help you sire."  
"Have you seen Merlin?"

"No sire. Isn't he with you?" Giaus continued to bustle around the room, mixing a new set of ingredients

"Hm." Arthur stepped into the room fully "I can't find my shoes. Have you seen them?" Giaus looked at the prince fully. He was in his socks. Giaus barely stifled a laugh

"No, sorry sire. Have you perhaps checked under the bed?"  
"I've checked. Everywhere." Arthur sighed "Where do you suppose Merlin...oh he's washing my clothes." Arthur promptly left the room. Giaus frowned after the man and reluctantly begun the potion again.

Arthur burst into what he presumed was where Merlin would do the laundry. Of course he'd never really needed to know where Merlin went so he hadn't bothered to ask. Maybe he should have. "Merlin!" he called stepping into the clammy room. He was met with a large woman brandishing a plate of foul looking tarts and a fierce frown. "Your majesty! I mistook you for an intruder! Here try a tart!" she thrust the plate into his chest

"Um no thank you." Arthur warily declined "I don't suppose you've seen Merlin?"

"No. But I have seen your laundry. That lazy git of a manservant's just left it." She bustled past the prince muttering under her breath. Arthur walked over to the deserted laundry and growled. "Sire?" called a voice from behind him "You are aware you're not wearing shoes aren't you?"

Arthur watched as the sky darkened outside his window. Merlin hadn't been back all day. Arthur sighed angrily and went to find Giaus, he would know where the man had got to. The prince pushed through the doorway and once again found the physician who was still mixing the potion "Giaus?"

"Mm."  
"Have you seen Merlin yet."  
"No."  
"Hm. he's being nothing but trouble lately"

"Mm."  
"And you sure you didn't send him to get something for you?"

"Quite sure sire."  
"Hm." Arthur frowned clearly thinking about something he laughed. Giaus added the last drop to the mixture and quickly stoppered it "What is it sire?" he asked carefully storing the potion away

"Did you know Merlin had a boyfriend?" Giaus smiled having always suspected as much, Arthur continued oblivious to the older man's reaction "Well I suppose it makes sense I can't quite picture him with a girl..." Arthur snorted "Can you imagine?! The poor girl!"

A slurred laugh came from behind them. Arthur span to see a disheveled Merlin leaning in the doorway "I...I'll tell you what...I'll tell you what she would be... lucky!" Merlin illustrated his point by toppling forwards into the room "To have me." he hiccuped "Did you know?..you!" Merlin muttered thickly, jabbing Arthur's chest "Your name..." he giggled "Is on my bloody chest!...see!" Merlin lifted his shirt and dragged his finger across the word. He doubled over and groaned "Shit that...that really fucking hurt...actually." Merlin muttered as he slowly led down on the floor "I'll just...just." He promptly fell asleep. Arthur looked round at the other man and saw his exact expression reflected on the older man's face. A mixture of predominantly shock and amusement. "Should we? Um?" Arthur gestured to the snoring man. Merlin's face was squashed against the floor and his limbs were tangled beneath him.

"Mm...I'll get a bucket of water sire." Giaus muttered.

Merlin moaned into his pillow. His head felt as if it had split in two. "Morning Merlin." Merlin rolled over and blearily looked up. Arthur was stood over him, his arms folded and a smirk decorating his features. "Did you know you sleep talk?" Merlin grimaced and dragged his hands over his face. "That'll serve you right for going to drink yourself stupid." Arthur threw a bucket of water over Merlin who gasped and bolted upwards, and left the room. "Come on get up. You've got work to do." Merlin flopped back down onto his pillows with a groan. "That means now Merlin." Arthur called from over his shoulder.

Arthur smirked as Merlin shuffled into his room. "Ah Merlin. I was beginning to think you were actually not going to disappoint me. No such luck I'm afraid." Merlin, still smarting from the night before, rolled his eyes and waited for Arthur to start his long list of tasks. "You know Merlin I don't care what you do in your own time. Drink, swear, whatever but it's this sort of thing..."

"Yeah yeah I'll never drink again I'll become a monk or..."

"Look I understand your 'troubled' or something but really Merlin this is ridiculous."

"I'm not 'troubled'"

"Well then there's no excuse to go drinking is there you lazy sod." Arthur grinned.

Merlin sighed "So what're you going to make me do now? Clean out the horses, give you a bath?" Merlin asked smiling. Arthur raised his eyebrows and tried not to blush at the thought of Merlin's last suggestion. "No. Undoubtedly you would enjoy such tasks..."

"What are you implying?" Merlin butted in cheekily

"Oh nothing but we all know the rumors." Merlin shook his head and pouted, playing along. Arthur continued trying to ignore how Merlin looked when he pouted. "Do you remember when we first met?" Arthur grinned, Merlin didn't like where he was going with this "You called me a prat then tried to attack me?" Merlin frowned "Oh so you do remember. Well, I think a little blast from the past might be fun."

And that was how Merlin ended up locked in the stocks with a face full of rotten fruit and an audience of half a dozen jeering children.

**Well thanks for reading review or something if you liked it? Ooh sneak peek for the next chapter. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW STOP READING! I dunno some people are fussy about these things...Anyway sneak peak Merlin and Arthur. In the same bed. Yeeeah.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there I didn't really know where to go with this chapter but I hope it turned out okay...**

_Chapter 10_

"Giaus?" Arthur called softly stooping through the doorway "Giaus?"

"Yes, sire?" Giaus questioned turning away from his bed, which he was currently making

"I presume Merlin's still sleeping."

Giaus smiled "Well I have yet to see him so I presume so sire. Would you like me to get him?"

"No. Thank you. Actually I have some to discuss something with you. It does regard him however."

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure if Merlin has informed you but I recently caught the attacker."

There was a stifled noise from the other side of the room. Arthur frowned.

"That will be Merlin I presume sire" Giaus filled in

"Mm he must be a nuisance to live with."

Giaus laughed "At times yes sire."

Another noise, sounding horribly close to a stifled scream, interrupted Giaus' cheerful state.

"What on earth is he up to?" Arthur frowned turning to face Merlin's closed bedroom door. There was another slightly more worrying noise accompanied with the sound of something banging. "Merlin?" Giaus called, there was no reply.

"Merlin?" Arthur called stepping towards the door.

Giaus stopped him. "With all due respect sire it's probably best if I go." Arthur nodded and watched as the man stepped over to the door and knocked lightly. After a few seconds of scuffling the door suddenly swung open revealing a green looking Merlin "Morning." his voice sounded slightly strangled as he leaned heavily on the doorway which was hiding him from the chest downwards.

"Are you feeling okay Merlin, you look..."

"Really very green." Arthur finished raising his eyebrows questioningly

"I'm just peachy thank you." Merlin replied thickly.

"I don't believe you." Arthur stated folding his arms

"Well, whether you believe it or not I am in fact. Well" Merlin drawled staggering forward slightly.

Giaus tutted "Merlin your clearly not _well_."

"I said I am very _well_ thank you Giaus."

"Well how would you explain the fact that you appear to be bleeding quite significantly?" Giaus questioned gesturing to Merlin's stomach. Merlin and Arthur both looked down to Merlin's stomach. Merlin cursed as both men watched Merlin's shirt rapidly changing color.

"Good God Merlin what have you done now!?" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin rolled his eyes half halfheartedly as Giaus attempted to guide him away from the doorway.

"Really I'm fine Giaus." Merlin replied refusing to move.

"Really Merlin stop being a twat you clearly need medical help." Arthur sighed stepping towards the swaying man.

Merlin snorted "I'm not a twat and I don't _need _help thank you."

"Merlin you clearly do. Your losing a fair amount of blood and you look as if your pass out." Giaus retorted sternly "Now let me see." Merlin growled and began to close the door. Arthur's hand however stopped him from completing this action "Merlin. You. Are being. Ridiculous." Arthur frowned pushing the door back open. "Really it's not that big of a deal I'm sure whatever you've done can't be that embarrassing!"

Merlin's face paled further and he teetered forward. This however went unnoticed by the two men who continued to close in on him.

"Really Merlin stop being childish." Giaus tutted

"Merlin come on. Just let..." Arthur was cut off however as Merlin suddenly fell forwards. Thankfully Giaus just managed to catch him before his head hit the tiles.

Merlin awoke groggily to the sound of voices "I would recommend giving him the day off." Giaus' familiar voice sounded from above him.

"Hm yeah I will do...do you really think he..?" Arthur trailed off. Merlin presumed there was some sort of silent conversation going on between the two men as he struggled onto his elbows. He suddenly realized the two men had noticed he was awake.

"Merlin!" Giaus spoke first "How are you feeling?" Merlin pulled himself into a sitting position ignoring the two men "Merlin?" He swiftly pulled on his shirt grimacing as he did so "Merlin be careful I've only just finished stitching that." Giaus sternly scolded. Merlin snorted

"Merlin!" Arthur called "What the hell is wrong with you now."

"Oh nothing. I'm wonderful." Merlin snarled striding towards the door

"Merlin!" Giaus called but he was too late. Both men watched bemusedly as the door was pulled closed with a thud.

Giaus frowned as he walked back through into the darkening room, having finished his days work. Of course this wasn't the reason he was frowning it was always dark by the time he finished work. He was frowning at the sight of Merlin with his face planted on the table. He cleared his throat, Merlin didn't move. "Merlin?" he called sternly "I suggest you get up before the wood pattern gets engraved on your forehead." Merlin still showed no signs of moving. Giaus walked over and shook the man, noticing he smelt rather strongly of alcohol, Merlin's slumped to one side. Giaus sighed and gently slapped the man's face "Merlin?"

Merlin moaned thickly before muttering "It's my free time."

"Merlin really. Get up and go to bed or something." Giaus sighed helping the swaying man to his feet. Merlin brushed him off angrily and staggered to his bedroom doorway. He waited until he was sure Giaus was asleep before creeping rather noisily from the room.

After a few moments of drunkenly teetering down the corridor Merlin tumbled through the door to Arthur's room. The prince was in bed and sat up sharply as he heard Merlin enter. "Merlin?"

"I'm...I'm angry with you." Merlin slurred climbing onto Arthur's bed

"Merlin what are you..."

"No...No sh sh sh" Merlin placed a finger to the princes lips "Sh." Arthur obliged "You...are a prat." Merlin muttered "I know that you know, that I know I tried to stitch this myself." Merlin slurred stabbing a finger into the fresh stitching.

Arthur frowned "Yes I do Merlin."

"I knew it!" Merlin flopped onto his back next to Arthur "But you think that _I _cut _myself _don't you."

"Merlin your very drunk."

"I know I am thank you. But I was saying, I was...what was I?...Oh yeah. I didn't cut myself. Nope. I only stitched it because I don't want you to know!" Arthur frowned but let the man continue "I've done it before you know. Stitching me up. You and Giaus can't know though, okay?"

"Yes okay Merlin." Arthur decided he would leave this particular issue until tomorrow "One question though, did I mention how utterly inappropriate it is that you are in my bed?"

Merlin chuckled sleepily "I'm in your bed mhm that sounds weird."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh a little himself "Really Merlin you can't sleep here."

Merlin didn't respond. Arthur glanced over to him, he had fallen asleep curled around one of Arthur's pillows. Arthur couldn't bring himself to wake him but his thoughts were riddled with just what was happening to Merlin for the rest of the night.

**You probably know what I'm gonna put so I don't need to put it I suppose. Thank you :D...couldn't resist sorry. (I'm not sorry at all, I'm so grateful for you all reading, favouriting, following and reviewing I just have to thank you continuously!) Hope you enjoyed this feeble little chapter. I know I know not much happened but bear with me?** **See you all soon...looking forward to it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. I have a question for you...what do you think I look like? I'm really curious also my friend wants to prove something to me so answer maybe? :3 Just message me or put it in a review or something?**

_Chapter 11_

Arthur watched Merlin's face twitch as he began to wake up. Of course Merlin chose to break this happy moment of peaceful silence by unattractively snoring very loudly. Arthur chuckled despite himself. He hadn't actually slept at all last night though Merlin certainly had, he had talked in his sleep throughout the majority of the night. Arthur was hoping to find out something significant but unfortunately it seemed Merlin's thoughts were filled with some knight and of course William. Arthur presumed the knight was his attacker, Sir Mordred who Arthur had recently captured. The later however was the one that annoyed Arthur the most. He couldn't stand the man. There was just something about him that made his blood boil. Arthur's brow furrowed at the memory but he was soon snapped out of his anger fueled thoughts as he felt Merlin stretch out his long limbs beside him. He looked over just as the other man opened his eyes "Morning."

Merlin blushed slightly and sat up. He regretted this immediately however as a familiar stab of pain shot through his skull. Merlin groaned and clutched his head.

"Did you learn nothing?" Arthur smirked "You look dreadful."

"I feel it." Merlin grimaced. There was a pause in which Merlin continued to massage his temples before appearing to realize something "Am I in your bed?"

Arthur snorted "Yes. Yes you are."

There was another pause. "...why?" Merlin asked eventually

"You were angry with me."

Merlin paused "...So I slept in your bed..."

"Apparently you thought that was a good idea. Though to be frank I'm not surprised. You having the brain you have and all." Arthur sneered

"Oh and I'm not getting up. So you'd better." Merlin sighed but rolled out of Arthur's bed "I don't need any more rumors implying I fancy you." Merlin chuckled

"Mm quite." Arthur muttered. "Now make up for this total invasion of privacy and get me my breakfast." Merlin sighed dramatically but went to find the breakfast anyway.

Arthur glanced up as Merlin returned with a laden tray "Took you long enough."

"Sorry I...the cook was busy." Merlin mumbled setting the tray down

"Right." Arthur frowned and took the tray. Merlin remained where he was, he seemed to be somewhere else entirely. "Merlin. Snap out of it will you."

"Hm sorry" Merlin muttered blinking rapidly "I...drank to much last night."

"Well that's no excuse. Your mucking out the horses today. Chop chop." Merlin nodded briefly before shuffling from the room. Arthur remembered the last time Merlin had acted like this and shuddered. There really was no reason for it though they had caught Sir Mordred. It was obvious he was the attacker from the start. Arthur had just needed proof and what he had seen counted as proof to him. He decided that whatever was bothering Merlin couldn't be that important and that it really shouldn't concern him. Of course Arthur still couldn't get the gangly man out of his head.

Merlin stepped out of Arthur's room looking completely distant. He didn't even notice as Gwen brushed past him and back through the door. After a few minuets of drifting down the brightening corridors it became apparent that someone was following him, strangely this didn't seem to bother Merlin any more. The heavy set figure who had recently been walking behind Merlin, strode forwards to walk beside him as the they neared the end of the corridor. Merlin continued to walk forwards, unfazed by the hostile situation. A strong hand grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him towards a small doorway, the voice attached to the hand muttered indistinctly as it did so. Merlin's eyes widened and gasped only to be cut off as a rough hand clamped over his open mouth. "I'd advise you to keep quiet." The coarse voice whispered into his ear causing Merlin to flinch as the hot breath hit his skin. Merlin was dragged through the low doorway stumbling as the door was swung soundly closed.

Gwen, ignoring Merlin as he stumbled past her, pushed open Arthur's chamber's door. "Arthur?"

"Yep." Arthur replied tensely from behind the screen where he was currently dressing

"Can I...have a word?" Gwen asked silkily stepping towards him

"Well..."

"Good." Gwen smiled running her hand along the screen "You think you know me. I know you do, but there's a whole lot you more to me than you know."

"Gwen..." Arthur's voice was muffled but stern. Gwen laughed flirtatiously as she tucked her fingers around the end of the screen. Slowly she slipped around to the other side grinning what she thought was her most attractive face. Arthur was tangled in his shirt, his arms trapped above his head and his face covered by the bright material. Gwen stalked forwards and ran her hand down Arthur's chest. A muffled noise came from somewhere inside the shirt.  
"Ssh." Gwen whispered and reached up to rescue the man from the confining garment. Arthur lurched backwards and thankfully managed to free himself at last. Arthur's hair was sticking up at jaunty angles, an awkward crown above his red face.  
"What on earth do you think your doing." Arthur snarled

"...I...was..." Gwen muttered stepping backwards "You kissed me...I thought..."

"Well whatever you think is wrong. That. Was a mistake." Arthur snapped

"But it wasn't for me." Gwen stated, looking into Arthur's eyes. There was no response from the stoney faced prince.

Gwen looked pleading into Arthur's face for a few seconds before finally turning away. She forcefully swung the door closed, her face contorting with anger.

**Sorry I know this is a bit short but I felt that this was a good stopping point. Ergh I hate writing non-slash almost sexy bits...**

**Oh and now seems about a good time to come clean. I lied to you.**

That is all for now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to chapter twelve I hope y'all weren't too upset by that bit of Gwen/Arthury bit. Well anywho its good to see you all back...enjoy :D**

_Chapter 12_

Merlin grimaced as he shoveled the soiled hay into the ever growing pile. "Yeah she loved it." Came a pompous and booming voice from one of the knights, who where milling about nearby having finished their days practice for the time being. Merlin massaged his aching arms leaning the spade against his stomach. "Get back to work." Sir Percival called from behind him accompanying this with a sharp shove which sent the spade further into Merlin's tender stomach, winding him. The familiar, boyish laughter erupted around him as he doubled over "Really Merlin you ought to be more careful." Sir Percival taunted moving round so he was facing Merlin. "Why were you coming out of Arthur's room so early the other day hm? Watching him _sleep_ or something were we?" The knights chanted something about Merlin's sexuality he couldn't quite catch as he straightened up.

"What?"

"Sir Eylan saw you."

"Right." Merlin muttered picking up the spade from where it had fallen to the ground and turned away from the knights.

"Answer me then." Sir Percival looked over to Sir Eylan and smirked as he shoved Merlin. Laughing as he stumbled forward. Unfortunately Sir Eylan had stuck his foot out and Merlin went hurtling head first into the pile of manure and hay. Jeering laughter mocked him as the knights left, a few of them kicking him on the way out. Sir Gwaine, who was trailing behind, gave Merlin a half sympathetic smile through his bouts of childish laughter.

Merlin pulled off his shirt and pushed it into the gently running water. Arthur, having been told that Merlin was 'slacking off' by Sir Percival, appeared behind him. He stopped as Merlin pulled off his shirt revealing the once milky skin which was now riddled with scars and stitching. Arthur felt himself redden slightly as inappropriate thoughts flooded his head yet again. It proved impossible however to erase them as he continued to watch, memorized as Merlin scooped water into his cupped hands and let it fall over his head. Merlin ran his hands down his face, following the path of the water, slumping over as he did so resting his face in his hands. Arthur, wishing Merlin hadn't just done that so sexily, attempted to clear his thoughts before stepping noisily towards the man. "Shouldn't you be working." Merlin jumped at the sound of Arthur's stern voice.  
He quickly straightened up to a sitting position "Quite probably." he replied,still facing away from the prince.

"Then why aren't you."

Merlin sighed "Good question."

"Mhm I thought so too. Do you want to give me an answer to it?"

Merlin stood up, taking his dripping shirt with him "I'm going, I'm going." he wrung out his shirt still not looking at the prince. Arthur found himself unable to look away from the man before him as the water fell around his feet. Merlin was by this point dragging his shirt back on, Arthur couldn't help but notice the way the soaking shirt clung to Merlin's chest. He dragged his eyes away from the delightful sight however as the man he had been so transfixed by looked up into his face. "What is it?"  
"Your soaking."  
"Yes. I am."  
Both men stood in a strange silence searching each others faces. After a short time Merlin smiled his wonky smile which Arthur couldn't help but return. Merlin brushed past Arthur leaving him alone with a blush seeping into his cheeks.

Gwen frowned at the scene playing out in front of her. She shifted the basket of dirty laundry she was carrying to one hip and watched Arthur who appeared to be transfixed by the man in front of him. Gwen couldn't see who the figure was as they had a shirt over their face, but because of this she she could definitely determine that it was a man. She presumed it was some sort of knight judging by the amount of scarring covering the man's torso. Gwen was surprised however as Merlin's familiar features appeared. This however caused her frown to deepen as she looked to Arthur who's expression clearly showed an emotion that a man should never feel towards another man. A deep pit of jealously boiled inside her as realization took affect. Not wanting to watch any more of the sickening scene Gwen stormed away plotting against the young raven haired manservant.

Unbeknownst to the three of the people taking part in the scene there was another figure who had witnessed it. A low chuckle rumbled around the shadowy edges of the wood where the heavy-set figure stood watching. After watching Merlin leave, the figure melted into the foliage and disappeared completely.

Arthur opened the door in reply to the knock that had sounded a few seconds ago. "Sorry to bother you sire..."

"Is it Merlin because if so I haven't seen him I'm afraid."

"Mm I definitely have a sense of Deja vu about this whole situation. He has a whole number of tasks to complete."

Arthur sighed "Maybe we should look for him. We don't want him to come to any harm I suppose."

"Well don't worry yourself sire I'll go and check for him at the tavern." Giaus began to move away

"Giaus!" Arthur called Arthur him, Giaus span back to face him "When you find him tell him he's dead."  
Giaus smiled "I'll be sure to do that sire."

Gwen grinned to herself as the door closed behind the elderly man. She waited for a few minuets, long enough for Giaus to turn the next corner then knocked briefly before sweeping into the room.

"Gwen. What are you doing here?" Arthur questioned moving towards her, dropping his hands from his head

"I have news I think you will want to hear." Gwen chirped. Arthur folded his arms and raised his eyebrows, his default sarcastic waiting pose

"Well..." Gwen walked over to the window. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything." She paused for what she thought was added drama, "I couldn't help but to overhear the conversation between you and Giaus."  
"What. How did you-"

"I was cleaning. Anyway," Gwen hurried on "I heard that Merlin had gone missing again."

Arthur wrinkled his nose "This doesn't concern you."  
"Oh but I think you'll agree that now I have information on his whereabouts it really does." Gwen smiled and settled onto the windowsill. Arthur remained where he was, though Gwen saw something in his eyes shift. Grinning she looked wistfully out of the window "Hm yes I saw him...well maybe I shouldn't say. He may be embarrassed." Gwen looked back to Arthur and fluttered her eyelashes

"But I do feel you should know." She added breathily. Arthur raised his shoulders, his mouth closing into a thin line. "I saw Merlin with what looked to be another man. I don't quite know how to put this" Gwen paused, supposedly for thought "Well he was definitely more than a friend."  
Arthur couldn't help himself "And just how would you know this?"

"Well they appeared to be," Gwen coughed "Um kissing. Fairly passionately I would say sire."

"I don't know why you would bother to tell me this." Arthur's voice clearly displayed his feelings towards Gwen's last statement but he still hadn't moved

"Well because he has skipped work again to do so." Gwen stood up and moved closer to Arthur "And now you know definitely that your manservant is gay. You do know he has a wild fancying for you, don't you sire?" Arthur moved towards the bedroom door. Seeing this Gwen hurried onwards "Maybe you should get rid off him before he tries to do something? You know he sees you in bed every morning."

Arthur opened the door "I don't really think its your place to tell me what to do." His eyebrows raised of their own accord as he waited for Gwen to leave. Gwen sighed and flounced from the room, Arthur closed the door firmly behind her. As the door swung closed Gwen chuckled slightly before dancing away from the room, whistling to herself as she did so.

Arthur couldn't stand waiting any longer. Ever since that meddling Gwen had left he had been waiting to see any sign of Merlin or Giaus, he hadn't yet. Arthur sighed, this really wasn't very princely gazing out of the window waiting for a manservant to return from the tavern or maybe that should be from another mans embrace. Arthur frowned, vaguely sickened at the thought. He suddenly spotted Giaus walking back into the courtyard, he was alone. Arthur left for Giaus' chambers, to greet him as he arrived. Both men entered and sat at the low tale before Arthur asked the inevitable question. "So where's Merlin?"  
"Well as you can probably tell he wasn't at the tavern."  
"No I can see as much" Arthur sighed and glanced briefly around the room.

Giaus stood "Can I get you anything sire?"  
Arthur looked back to the physician "Um that won't be necessary. Thank you."  
"I only ask because I presume you are planning to stay here and wait for him?"  
Arthur smiled "Thank you Giaus." He looked down at his fidgeting hands as Giaus busied himself around the room. For a few minuets he could hear Giaus clinking bottles behind him then there was a sudden silence. Arthur turned around to see what was troubling the physician and noticed Giaus was had set down whatever potion he was brewing and was peering at something on the floor near Merlin's bedroom door. As Arthur watched Giaus slowly walked towards it. He must have realized what he was looking at as he paled slightly and looked towards Arthur. Realizing he was being watched, Giaus turned back to whatever had attracted his attention so completely. Giaus gingerly pushed open Merlin's bedroom door and stepped inside. Out of Arthur's view. Arthur warily stepped towards the space that Giaus had disappeared from and looked down at the floor. There was a trail of dark liquid leading out of the door and to where Arthur stood. Giaus suddenly appeared from the doorway clutching a small piece of paper. Arthur looked into his face "W-what is all this?" Arthur gestured to the trail on the floor ad the paper in Giaus' hand.

"That" Giaus gestured to the dark liquid, "is blood. And this is addressed to you." Arthur shakily took the paper and unfolded it. He quickly scanned the blotchy, uneven handwriting. Giaus watched as Arthur began to shake "Sire?" Arthur didn't respond but when he looked up into the physicians face his eyes were wild with panic. "Arthur what is it? What does it say!?" Giaus asked stepping forward.

"M-Merlin." Arthur rasped "It wasn't Mordred." Arthur, after taking a few shaky steps backwards, suddenly bolted from the room leaving the now crumpled piece of paper with a sufficiently panicked Giaus.

**Ooh cliffhanger! :D Thanks for reading, following, favouritng and reviewing. Sorry I know a lot of you might like Gwen? But it fits with the story to have her being a bit evil. Please review, favourite and all that jazz. Once again thanks for reading see you soon c:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again welcome to chapter thirteen. Ooh unlucky number, kinda makes sense in Merlin's current predicament does it not?**

Chapter 13

Giaus scanned the note Arthur had left with him "_Hello Arthur, remember me? You can't get rid of me that easily. Of course you don't know who I am but that's half of the fun is it not? Well I'm certainly not Mordred. Really how idiotic can you get. _

_I've been watching you for weeks now. You and your precious little manservant I know you must wondering where he is? He means far too much to you. Its painfully obvious really. Are you missing him? I know you are. That's his blood on the floor. Don't worry though he's not dead. He's far to much fun to just kill straight away._

_See you soon Arthur Pendragon. I'm looking forward to it._" Giaus felt a stab of panic through his chest. He carefully stored the letter in his pocket before dashing after the prince, hoping that this was all some horrible joke.

"Ah Gwen!" Giaus called catching the girls attention as he rushed round the corner "I don't suppose you've seen Arthur have you? It's rather urgent."

"Um..." Gwen dawdled "He might have gone around that corner there or perhaps that one. I don't really pay attention to what he does you se-"

"Gwen please I'm in a terrible hurry."

"Well I thought so. Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Gwen. Did. You. See. Arthur. Anywhere."

"Um..."

"Gwen!"

"Yes he went that way. I think" Giaus nodded a thank you and rushed off in the direction Gwen had gestured, desperately hoping it was the right one.

Arthur wildly skidded around a corner, narrowly missing Gwen who did her best to subtly trip him. He dodged this however and continued to hurtle along the corridor, he had no clue where he was going he just knew he had to get there and fast. Arthur suddenly skidded to a halt as he heard a shout from somewhere nearby. He span around, trying to determine where the sound had come from. A sickening thud echoed down the corridor. Arthur slowly walked forwards hoping that he was going in the right direction but after a few minuets with no other sounds Arthur realised that was all the clues he was getting. The silence was making the whole situation seem worse. He saw that there was only one door along this particular corridor. Merlin must be behind it with whoever had captured him. When he reached the door however he found himself hovering outside uncertainly. He wasn't scared of what he would find. Of course he wasn't he was a prince he just didn't want to see Merlin in a compromising position. Yes after all he would still have to see the man everyday. Though really the longer he waited the more likely it was becoming that Merlin's captor would do...well anything. He knew he was useless hovering outside. Arthur steadied himself and flung open the door. Sir Percival span around sharply "Sire? Is something the matter?"

Arthur wildly scanned the small room in which Percival was stood with one of the village women. He chose not to question this at this point in time though. "Where's Merlin?" He asked dumbly, searching the room with his eyes.

"What sire I-"

"Where is Merlin."

"Honestly sire I haven't seen him."

Arthur ran a hand through his hair "If your lying." Sir Percival frowned. It was clear Merlin wasn't there. Arthur shook his head and closed the door behind him.

"Arthur!" called Giaus as he walked towards him from the other end of the corridor "Have you found him?"

"No. No I haven't Giaus." Arthur turned to face the oncoming man.

"Sire? I'm afraid to say I don't entirely have a grasp on this situation."

"I heard...I know I did." Arthur strode back down the corridor

"Arthur!" Giaus called sternly. Arthur stopped and turned to him his face flushed with panic,

"Arthur. Calm down and speak clearly." Arthur sighed and slowly walked back over to Giaus. "Where is Merlin?"

"I don't know." Arthur sighed "I heard what sounded like someone being attacked along this corridor and I could only see this one door. Merlin isn't there."

"And your totally sure?"

"Yes. There is nowhere in that room to hide a man that quickly."

"Yes. I thought as much."

"Somebody has kidnapped Merlin though."

Giaus took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face "I think this situation would benefit from clear thinking." Giaus began to walk back to his chambers.

"Giaus?" Arthur called "Do you mind if I come with you?"

Giaus shook his head, "By all means." Arthur smiled and gratefully joined him.

Merlin painfully regained consciousness. He blinked around at the small, dimly lit room. Noticing his eye was throbbing painfully Merlin recalled the reason he was there and that Arthur was possibly still just outside. He tried to call out but found that his voice had completely disappeared he felt hot tears begin to fill his eyes but he angrily blinked them away, he could escape from this. Somehow. Merlin suddenly realized someone was still here with him. Someone that Merlin had been sure was dead. He swallowed painfully as his captor crouched in front of him. He looked up into his face. The man's eyes were glittering manically above his large, menacing grin "Hello Merlin. I'm afraid your boyfriends gone. But don't worry, you and me. We don't need him." Merlin ground his teeth together and screwed his eyes shut as the bulky man leaned forward and dragged his nails down Merlin's bare leg.

"I was sure I heard something." Arthur muttered, massaging his temples.

Giaus looked up from the letter he had laid out on the table in front of him. "Is there anyone who has some sort of grudge on you?"  
Arthur shrugged "No one immediately springs to mind. Though Gwen doesn't seem to be my biggest fan at the moment."

Giaus frowned "Why would you say that?"  
"Oh...I don't know she's just been a bit weird around me is all." Arthur looked away sheepishly

"Is there any reason you can think of at all?"  
"Um..." Arthur picked at a loose splinter on the table "Well..."  
"Well?" Giaus probed

"Uh okay. A little while ago something may have happened that caused Gwen to think I was interested in her. You know in _that_ way." Arthur gestured lamely, still staring at the table

Giaus smiled despite the situation "And now that she has realised you aren't 'interested' in her she is angry with you?"

Arthur shrugged "I guess so." He looked up to Giaus "Earlier today she told me I should 'get rid' of Merlin because he fancied me and that she knew he was defiantly that way inclined because she had just seen him kissing another man when you went looking for him."

Giaus squinted, absorbing this new information "So do you believe this?"

"Believe which part? About him fancying me, which is nonsense. Or the fact that he is...uh that way inclined because to be honest I'm not surprised in the least."

Giaus smiled, he had long suspected that both of these pieces of information were true."No no what I meant is do you think she is telling the truth about what she saw?"

"Hm well it's difficult to tell but wouldn't you have seen him?...them when you went searching?"

"This is true. If Gwen had seen them then I, someone who was actually looking for him, would have seen them."

"Exactly." Arthur nodded "I just thought it was strange though I can't imagine she would have anything to do with this."

"No. Your right." Giaus agreed turning his attention back to the letter "This is defiantly a man's work as well. Judging by this letter and certain...indications on Merlin's body." There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Giaus inquired. There was no answer. He sighed and got up to answer it. As he did so however he noticed no one was actually there. Sighing irritably he began to close the door "Wait!" Arthur called from behind him, he quickly joined him and picked up something Giaus hadn't noticed. It was Merlin's shirt. Arthur held it up, it was stained with blood and it looked as if it had been slashed open with a knife. Arthur looked over to Giaus who frowned "We need to find him."

**Poor Merlin :c I feel mean doing this to him but it makes for good storytelling :D. Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed and favourited and if you haven't why not?! ;) See y'all soon hope you enjoyed it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Read on why don't you?**

Chapter 14

Arthur was beside himself. Merlin had been missing for four days now. Arthur picked up Merlin's neckerchief that had been dropped off in the middle of the night two days ago and ran it through his hands. Since Merlin had gone missing Arthur had been staying in Giaus' chambers as this was where the captor had delivered all of Merlin's things so far. Arthur looked over to Giaus who was snoring gently in the corner. Arthur however found that the longer Merlin was in the hands of his captor the less he could sleep and this was the reason he was sitting alone fondling Merlin's neckerchief. He slowly raised the cloth to his face and breathed deeply, sighing into it as his eyes fluttered closed. A smile crept onto his face as he found himself once again thinking about the blue eyed man and his goofy grin.

Merlin couldn't feel his hands. After days of having them tied above his head he'd given up trying to wrench them free as this only caused fresh rivers of blood to run down his arms. He ached all over from his captors activities and hadn't really slept in days the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles jerking him awake each time he drifted off. The coppery tang of blood constantly filled his mouth but however unpleasant he found he had actually grown used to it. Merlin let his chin rest against his torn chest and closed his aching eyes. His mind immediately replayed the last images he had seen before entering the room. He remembered the rough words that were whispered as his captor stepped towards him and how, in reaction to this, he fell to the floor before being knocked out by one punch from the large man's fist. He then went on to remember how he had heard Arthur searching for him so he had called out in the vain hope he would find him. Of course he hadn't and this resulted in another resounding blow that must have kept him unconscious long enough for the man to strip him of his shirt, shoes and trousers leaving him naked apart from a thin sheet his captor had laid across his lap because he was "just too kind" he had grinned. At some point the man had also cut a deep gash across his chest and stomach which Merlin presumed would have killed him by now if not for the magic his captor had used repeatedly to keep him barely alive all this time. Merlin almost found himself wishing that it had killed him. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Arthur felt someone shake his shoulder me murmured something sleepily. "Arthur?" Giaus said warily attempting to shake the prince awake. He had noticed Arthur was sleeping with Merlin's neckerchief but in respect to the man planned to go on like he hadn't noticed, "Arthur?" Arthur's eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up, still clutching the soft material of the neckerchief. "Sorry to wake you sire but I feel you may harm yourself if you sleep at this angle for much longer."

Arthur rolled his shoulders and cleared his throat "Thank you." Giaus moved around the table to clear away some discarded vials and discarded labels. Arthur realised he was still holding Merlin's neckerchief and quickly led it on the table hoping that the physician hadn't noticed he had apparently slept with it. Arthur coughed slightly and left the table, around which he seemed to spend a great deal of time.

"Sire with all due respect aren't you needed somewhere?" Giaus asked carefully  
"I may be, I can leave if you see fit?" Arthur shrugged not really wanting to leave of course but he was very grateful to the man and didn't want to impose.

"No. It's probably best if you stay here you have barely slept or eaten plus I would like to be involved in finding Merlin and the letters seem to be addressed to you. It's selfish I know." Giaus smiled.

Arthur nodded, he had forgotten once again that Giaus clearly cared about Merlin a great deal too "Yes, yes of course you do. I think I am going to see if I can find him or something. I can't take all this sitting about."

Giaus nodded "I'll tell you if anything arrives sire"

Merlin didn't move as his captor finished with him and got to his feet, Merlin couldn't see what he was doing though as he still had his eyes screwed shut. The low voice of his captor entered his thoughts "I expect your thirsty hm?" Merlin attempted to ignore how parched his throat was. "I can't have you dying on me. Not till I've had my fun." he straddled Merlin's legs once more and pulled his face around so Merlin was now facing him. He held a mug of water to Merlin's lips who turned his head away. Sneering he swiftly picked up the small dagger that he had recently been using and ran it down Merlin's cheek. "Open your eyes Merlin. You need to drink." Merlin's eyes remained closed but twitched slightly as the knife dug deeper into his cheek. "Merlin. Open your. Eyes." The knife dug deeper into Merlin's cheek and his captor laughed. Merlin spat. The knife slashed clean across his cheek. "You little bitch." Merlin felt the knife plunge into his leg and he arched backwards a gasp escaping his lips. "Look at me." his captor spat slapping him hard across the face. Merlin's eyes remained closed. "I said." Merlin took a shuddering breath as the knife twisted "Look at me." Merlin smiled but his eyes remained closed. A sickening thud sounded as Merlin received a hefty punch to his temple. His captor stood up slowly pulling the knife from his leg and watched, grinning, as Merlin lost consciousness once again.

Arthur returned, severely disheartened, to Giaus' chambers just as the sky began to darken. "Ah sire I'm glad your back. A note arrived only I couldn't find you." Giaus handed Arthur the small scrap of paper. After took it and swiftly scanned the small message. The numbers one to four were scrawled across it Arthur turned it over and saw a circled number five. Arthur frowned and flipped the note once more "Was there anything else?"

"No sire. But I fear this may have some sort of significance to the days Merlin has been missing."

Arthur suddenly looked up "Tomorrow. That's the fifth day isn't it?"

"Yes. I can fear he may have something planned."

After a short silence Arthur slowly asked, "You don't think that...well he said that he wouldn't kill Merlin. Didn't he?" Arthur's voice was slowly becoming more panicked.

Giaus took a deep breath "This is what I had suspected too sire."

Arthur shook his head "But we don't even know where they are!"

Giaus massaged his temples "I certainly does seem to be an impossible situation."

"Well maybe...maybe it doesn't actually mean that. It could be anything."

Giaus nodded uncertainly "Mm maybe." Of course neither man was convinced. They just hoped that by the time they found Merlin it wouldn't be too late.

**:c Merlin I'm sorry. Thank you for reading, reviewing yadda yadda seriously though I am so so grateful c: please continue to make my days? :s Seriously every time I get a email from FanFiction my day is brightened straight away c: Anyway see you all soon means the world to me. Things may be getting better for Merlin soon but not quite yet I'm afraid...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello long time no see. Sorry about that, thanks for waiting though C: Well here it is...**

Chapter 14

Arthur watched the sunlight stream through the large windows. He had slept briefly and found that there was no escape in his dreams as all he could see was Merlin. Giaus too had slept very little and, unbeknownst to the prince, had been up since dawn. A sudden bang from the door caused both men to jump to their feet. Arthur was the first to reach the door, there was no-one there but there was a small bottle left on the floor. He stooped and picked it up, frowning down at the label stuck to it. "Giaus?" He asked turning to the man, trying to keep his voice calm. "What is this?"

Giaus slowly walked over and took the glass container and after carefully examining it looked back up to Arthur "This. Is a seldom found poison. When this is used without it being concentrated the recipient will suffer in agony for up to thirty six hours before suffering up to five minuets of intense seizures and eventually a very painful death." Silence descended around the two men as this information sunk in. "S-so d-do you think Merlin has been poisoned using that?" Arthur's voice shook as he raised the question both men were dreading.

"Yes. His past symptoms are actually representative of this used particular potion used when concentrated." Giaus muttered grimly.

Arthur's eyes had glazed over "S-so what. What does this mean?"

"That we have a maximum of a day and a half to find him."

Arthur ran a hand over his face and sniffed. "Okay. Okay we can do this. I mean how many rooms can there be in one castle?" He nodded "Right?"

Giaus looked away warily "Let's just start looking sire."

Merlin coughed up blood onto the stone floor and breathed in raggedly. "Serves you right." His captor snarled

"W-what. Have. You. Given. Me." Merlin rasped

"Oh just a little more of what I've been giving you all along." Merlin's body convulsed and more blood ran down his chin. "So over the next few days your gonna burn from the inside out. But one benefit I suppose is that I've added a little something to stop you bleeding out. That would be too quick now wouldn't it." He grinned as Merlin fought for breath. Then he sighed "But I can't be sticking round. Pretty boy'll find you soon if all goes to plan. Of course he won't be able to do anything at that point so I guess he'll just watch you die. Won't that be nice for you two. You can bond. As for me well to be frank I'm bored of you. Oh but before I go, you should know your ex-boyfriend has helped marvellously."

"William?" Merlin whispered hoarsely.

"The very same." he grinned "Funny isn't it. He said he still loved you but clearly he feels differently now. Well of course he can't feel anything any more but well it couldn't be helped." Merlin felt a numbness seep into him as this last sentence sunk in. His captor laughed once again at his expression "Oh and we can't forget Mordred. Wouldn't you agree he did excellently? Hm." Merlin's face suddenly contorted with pain. "Oh, you know what. I'll dress you up ready to meet your prince. Won't that be nice!" He sneered and proceeded to dress Merlin who, despite his best efforts, found he couldn't fight him due to the spasms contorting his limbs. His captor stood up having dressed him in his trousers and shoes, his shirt was still with Arthur. "Well I'll be seeing you soon." He turned to go but suddenly turned back grinning. "Oh actually I suppose you'll be dead by then. Never mind." Merlin watched numbly as his captor left. Leaving him in complete darkness.

**Okay so it's really short sorry about that Christmas is a busy time... :s I shall try to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks for everything e.g. reviewing, favouriting, reading and following c;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Onwards...**

Chapter 16

Merlin struggled against his bonds once more but quickly realized it was useless as small pools of blood formed around his ankles. He cried out in pain and anger and in desperation that anyone would hear him. To his understanding a day had passed since his captor left and he knew that soon he would be dead. Another fierce spasm ran through him and yet more blood spewed from his throat causing him to gag. Merlin could feel himself beginning to slip and only hoped someone would find him soon.

Arthur and Giaus were beginning to get desperate. Giaus had been spending most of his time trying to mix a suitable antidote but, although he couldn't admit it to himself, he knew that really if they didn't find Merlin soon it would be useless. As Arthur shuffled back into the room looking completely dejected Giaus couldn't help but feel as if it may already be too late.

"No sign?" He asked trying to sound neutral.

"No." Arthur muttered running a hand through his hair "How long do we have?"

Giaus sighed "A day at the most sire."

"Well then I have to keep looking." Arthur spoke through gritted teeth.

"Sire, you are exhausted. This will do you no good."

"It won't do Merlin any good either though will it!" Arthur's voice rose and cracked slightly. "Sorry Giaus I-I wasn't-"

"It's quite alright sire. I completely understand." Giaus rubbed his eyes and sighed once again.

"Look I can't just sit here Giaus."

Giaus nodded, secretly glad that Arthur was willing to continue the search. "Take this?" Giaus held out the antidote. "Pour it down his throat if..when...well-" Giaus trailed off and coughed slightly as his voice too began to crack. It was Arthur's turn to nod grimly as he took the vial and left once again. Giaus sank back onto the small bench and rested his face in his hands.

Merlin began to loose focus of the world around him as he began to spasm once again, tearing the skin around his bonds further. He found he was having to fight for air as blood flooded his mouth and coughed violently trying to clear his airways. Merlin's vision slowly began to darken as he desperately fought against the burning pain that was slowly enveloping him.

Arthur, having searched every room he could find in the castle, decided to start from where he had begun. Sighing he closed the one door along the corridor and began to think of where he had gone next. But before he could do so he noticed a small scrap of paper attached to the windows that lined the opposite wall. He quickly snatched it from where it was carefully attached and desperately searched the small section of handwritten text for any clue as to where his manservant was being kept. _"Hello Arthur. I'm afraid that by this point poor little Merlin is probably beyond help. But wouldn't you like to see him one last time? Well your getting warmer._" Arthur span around and scanned the corridor once more and suddenly spotted another small piece of paper he quickly dashed over and snatched it from where it was stuck to the stonework. _"Colder Arthur. Really a bit of intelligent thought would be nice."_ He angrily threw it away and walked back towards where he had found the first note. An almost un-hear-able noise alerted Arthur to the small section of jutting brickwork next to the last window. He quickly strode over to it and led his ear to the brick. In doing so however he noticed another scrap of paper stuck between two stones. _"Congratulations. You may collect your prize." _Arthur turned back to the stonework and led his hands against the cold surface. The bricks shifted slightly as he slowly applied pressure. Hope beginning to rise in his throat Arthur tore the bricks away and threw them behind him. Two layers of bricks later Arthur came upon a heavy wooden door. A sudden bout of nerves fluttered in his chest and he found he was momentarily frozen. Arthur knew that this was pointless however and so after taking a deep breath tugged the door open.

**Oh aren't I bad?...God that was cheesy...Okay I know another short chapter but the last one and this one were so close together it kinda counts as one right? Well thank you very much for everything and merry Christmas c:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow that was some serious cliffhanging...This chapters gonna be really short again sorry :c **

Chapter 17

Arthur warily stepped into the gloomy room and blinked rapidly as his vision slowly adjusted. "Merlin?" Arthur called but after not receiving a reply he felt his heart began to race faster. He quickly dashed back through the door and the hole in the wall to grab the lit torch he had noticed earlier and ventured back inside. He was met with a bout of violent coughing that only made the panic in his chest swell further. "Merlin?" He called trying to determine where the man was. After searching around for a few seconds with his newly acquired torch Arthur realized he was in some sort of tunnel. He quickly dashed towards the sound of Merlin's coughing. He was met with an almost pitch black room. Arthur shone his torch in the direction of the now weakening coughing. Merlin's head was hanging forward and his whole body was quivering violently. Arthur's instincts instantly kicked in and he dashed to the man's side, safely propping his torch in a holder that had obviously recently been used. Fumbling with the vial he titled Merlin's head back gently and had to fight against the panic and horror that swelled in his chest. Merlin's face was covered with deep lacerations and horribly bruised. "Merlin?" Arthur questioned his voice shaking slightly as he looked into the man's un-focused eyes "You need to swallow this okay?" he gingerly poured the contents into Merlin's open mouth. Arthur felt Merlin's body begin to spasm more violently and watched as his eyes rolled back in his head. "Merlin!" Arthur took a deep breath. "Merlin. You have to try and stay awake okay. Look your going to be fine but you have to fight it okay?" Arthur looked up to Merlin's bonded and badly bleeding wrists. "I'm going to cut you down." Merlin spluttered and Arthur slowly removed his hand from Merlin's neck and reached for a small dagger he kept with him. He stood up slowly and began to cut the rough rope away from the horribly wounded skin. Merlin continued to convulse beneath him and Arthur had to try very hard not to accidentally cut his wrists further. Finally with a snap the rope broke causing Merlin cry out through the blood filling his mouth as his arms fell, Arthur swiftly caught them however and gently laid them by Merlin's sides where they continued to spasm violently. Arthur, his heart still pounding, then crouched by his ankles and began to cut them free "See Merlin, your nearly free." Arthur said his voice wobbling.

"A-Arthur." Merlin stuttered flatly through the bouts of spasming

"No. Merlin." Arthur could feel tears begin to prick his eyes

"A-Arthur ju-just." Merlin breathed in raggedly "I-it's too l-l-late."  
"No. Merlin. It's not. T-The antidote wil-"  
"A-Arthur p-please." Merlin suddenly stopped spasming causing Arthur to look up, tears running down his terrified face, to see Merlin had gone completely limp. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted desperately and moved to Merlin's side. He took Merlin's face in his trembling hands and brought it up to face him "Merlin!" Merlin's eyes were slowly becoming less and less focused and he fell forwards into Arthur's chest. Arthur cradled the dying man, desperately stroking his face. "Merlin. You can't die. Do you hear me. Y-you won't o-okay?" Arthur sobbed "I-if you die, I'll have to get a new servant. And really t-that's a lot of hassle."

Merlin smiled drowsily "T-There are two things you should know. I-it w-was Valiant-"  
"But h-he's dead?" Arthur frowned "Isn't he?"

Merlin smiled sadly "A-and I love you Arthur." he murmured.

"I-" Arthur began as Merlin's eyes began to flutter closed "No. No Merlin!" Arthur sobbed slapping Merlin's face gently. He knew of course this was doing no good. Merlin sighed beneath him. Arthur gently brushed Merlin's hair from his un-moving face. "I-I love you too." He whispered bending down and resting his forehead against Merlin's.

**Want to find out who did it? The next chapter/s (I haven't decided yet) will reveal all...Honest you'll like it! C:**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Arthur, having brought Merlin back to Giaus without being seen, couldn't stand to be around anyone else and so left the castle. He didn't know where he was going but that didn't seem to matter. He remembered the look on Giaus' face as he had walked in with a horribly limp Merlin. Arthur suddenly realized he was down by the in which Merlin had been washing his clothes a mere few days ago. He walked to the edge of the water and stared down into the rippling surface. A grinning face appeared behind him. Arthur span around abruptly. "Tsk so I see you found him then. Shame really I'd have liked to have been there."

Giaus stared Merlin's still body. He somehow couldn't bring himself to touch him. He knew the moment he did he would have to believe that the man in front of him, the man he had cared for for years, would never speak to him again. Giaus couldn't help but think about Merlin's final hours, how he must have suffered dreadfully in the days before hand if the extent of the injuries covering his body were anything to go by.

Arthur's face twisted with rage and confusion "You. You did it." The man in front of him smiled sweetly "B-But your dead. You were executed."

"But why was I executed Arthur come on, work this one out pretty boy."

"Because you cheated. You used magic." Arthur mumbled

"So I used magic to make it look like I died but what do ya know here I am." He raised his arms and bowed dramatically.

"You killed Merlin."

"That I did."

Arthur drew his sword "Why the fuck would you kill him?"

"You got me killed."

"Yeah _I_ did. He didn't do anything."

"Ah but what was the easiest way to get to you? To kill your boyfriend or course."

Arthur lunged forwards.

Giaus knew he had to stop putting it off. He slowly leaned forwards to listen to Merlin's breathing and check his pulse.

Arthur flew backwards into a rock that protruded from the river knocking the breath out of him. "I've been practicing " The other man boasted though he sounded slightly out of breath "You impressed?" Arthur struggled to his feet again and hurled his sword towards the man.

Giaus stood up and as he rushed over to his workbench and began to hurriedly rifle through the vials arranged there.

The man tried to swipe the sword from the air but he wasn't fast enough. It cut across his face causing him to stagger backwards as blood poured into his eyes. Arthur swiftly ran forwards and retrieved his sword holding up to the man as he jerkily moved towards him.

Giaus quickly stoppered two vials and dashed back to Merlin's side. He tilted his head backwards and after tipping the first into Merlin's mouth began to count under his breath.

Arthur held his sword to the man's throat. The now blood soaked man laughed "You couldn't kill me if you wanted to."

"Want to bet." Arthur growled pressing his sword further into the man's neck.

The man's face began to pale as he uttered three words with what looked like. Arthur could feel his muscles slowly beginning to tense he tried to move the sword but found he was frozen. The man before him took a shaky step backwards before scrambling away. "Coward!" Arthur roared as he watched the man disappear.

Giaus stopped counting and stared at Merlin's face. He sighed after seeing no movement and turned to re-stopper the vial he was still clutching. Suddenly Merlin's eyes snapped open and went wide with fear as began to thrash on the bed. Giaus quickly span back around and stilled Merlin's head. With some difficulty he poured the contents of the second vial into Merlin's mouth. "Sorry Merlin it was my only choice." Merlin's face contorted with pain. "It should stop in a second." Giaus reassured him "I'm just glad to see you moving again." He smiled weakly. Merlin's movements gradually slowed as the second mixture began to take effect "See your gonna be okay."Giaus smiled "I hate using that stuff but really it was worth it this time." Merlin's limbs flopped back into the bed and he blinked hazily. Giaus, deciding Merlin now wasn't going to die immanently quickly dashed back to the cupboard where he kept all the neatly bottled liquids and herbs and began to mix another concoction, all the while keeping an eye on the sedated but barely alive man.

**:S Not to sure about this chapter...well thanks for everything yano R&Ring and whatnot I hope you maybe enjoyed this chapter? Well I'll see you in chapter 19 :O 19 already c;**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Gwen frowned. She hadn't seen Arthur all day. Or Merlin for that matter. She scrunched up her face in disgust "I know exactly where they'll be." She muttered to herself and marched of down the corridor. "It's disgusting!" Gwen murmured "Two men." She knocked angrily at Arthur's door. There was no reply. Frowning she tried again, only to receive the same result. She let out a frustrated sigh and threw her back against the door. Giaus shuffled past her, she watched him for a few seconds before sniffing. "Giaus!" She called after him. Giaus span to face her, rubbing his hands together "Giaus? Where's Arthur? I uh, I have an important message for him." Gwen finished looking fixedly at the floor.

"Uh-I haven't seen him." Giaus replied distractedly.

"Oh...Oh!" Gwen gave Giaus a dirty look before dashing off.

Arthur finally returned to the castle as the sky began to darken. He decided to see how Giaus was. When he entered Giaus' chambers however the physician was nowhere to be found, in fact the room was completely empty of people. Arthur presumed Giaus was disposing of Merlin's body. He sighed and lit the various lights around the room. As he did so however he heard something move from behind the counter of vials. Slowly he walked towards the sound, pulling his sword from it's sheaf. As he slowly stepped around the counter however he dropped his arm to his side. Merlin was half propped up against the wall feebly trying to open a vial. Arthur uncertainly crouched beside him and gently took the small container from Merlin's hands, realising he was no longer holding anything Merlin frowned sleepily. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Arthur asked carefully. Merlin giggled slowly and shook his head. Arthur snorted quietly and hoisted the man into a standing position, putting one of Merlin's arms around his neck. Merlin tittered and rested his head drowsily on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur blushed a little and began to guide Merlin over to the bed. Suddenly the door swung open. "I knew it." Gwen spat as she entered the room. Arthur ignored the clearly fuming maid as he helped Merlin to lie down. "I said!" Gwen flounced up to Arthur and poked him in the arm "I knew it."

Arthur sighed loudly "What. What do you know."

"That you and him." Gwen grimaced and pointed to Merlin without actually looking at him "Are..Romantically involved."

Arthur shook his head angrily.

"It's disgusting." Gwen continued "Your a prince as well. And what is he!" Gwen thrust a hand towards the man she had yet to look at "_Your _manservant! Egh I cannot believe-"

"Gwen." Arthur stated.

"That you of all people and hi-"

"Gwen."  
"I mean it's wrong it's wrong!"

"Gwen!" Arthur half shouted looking up so he was now glaring directly into the smaller woman's face. "You. Have no right to tell me what to do. Know your place."

"But someone has to-"

"Know your place Gwen!" Arthur shouted. Gwen took a step backwards blinking rapidly before turning abruptly and leaving the room. Arthur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Merlin giggled blearily.

"What?" Arthur asked without moving his hand.

Merlin giggled again "You didn't deny it."

Arthur grinned from behind his hand "No. I don't suppose I did."

**Okay so its really really short but I have been so busy and some other stuffs gone on so I'm really sorry but it felt like I hadn't done anything for ages so here it is. Thank you all so much for your reviews and whatnot they actually make me so so happy. I wish I could reply to the guest ones :c but I will reply to everyone else's defiantly. Once again thank you so so so much :****3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my gosh nearly a hundred followers x.x thank you all so so so much for following and all that jazz, you have all made of my day many times...if that makes sense? As I keep saying it really means a lot to me :'D**

**I'm sorry for the long wait...here it is...**

Chapter 20

Gwen slipped along the echoing corridor towards Giaus' quarters. She hadn't intended to come here in the night but she couldn't sleep with this rage still boiling up inside of her. Arthur would just have to listen to what she had to say. Gwen took a deep breath as she reached the door. If this got her fired so be it. He had led her on. Disappeared practically for weeks from his duty's and worst of all gone off with a man. No not just any man, his manservant. He would just have to listen. Gwen pushed open the door and stood searching the dark room from the doorway for a few minuets. She could only see one person in the room. Slowly she walked over to the small table like bed. Feeling slightly surprised that they hadn't moved Gwen peered in at the figures face, she gasped slightly. It was Merlin but his face was lined with heavy bruising and deep wounds. She looked over the rest of his body and saw it was in a similar state. A feeling of panic washed over her she trained her eye on the dim outline of his chest and to her relief saw he was still breathing. Still she couldn't help but wonder how he had got into this state. A noise suddenly alerted Gwen to the fact that they weren't alone. She wheeled around and squinted into the shadowy corner of the room.

Arthur coughed, "What are you doing here?"

Gwen stabbed a finger at Merlin, who still hadn't moved, "Did you do this?"

"What?!" Arthur stormed over to her, "What?! You th-!" Arthur shook his head and growled, "No. No I didn't Gwen."

Gwen dropped her hand and chewed her lip, "Okay. Well if you didn't do it t-then who did?"

Both Arthur and Gwen turned as Merlin shifted. Arthur moved forwards and placed his hand on Merlin's wrist, above the stitched skin.

"Where's Giaus?" Gwen asked staring at the two men.

"He was here." Arthur muttered.

Giaus laughed quietly as he arrived next to Arthur, "Merlin. Take this." Arthur held out his hand to help Merlin into a sitting position. Merlin ignored this and, with some difficulty, pushed himself upright. He took the vial shakily and drank it. Arthur watched as Merlin's face relaxed slightly. Yesterday this man had died. He was sure of it. Whatever Giaus had done...Arthur decided not to question it. After all Merlin was alive because of it.

Merlin blinked up at the celling. Nobody should be this familiar with the celling. To be honest the little break in which he was imprisoned with Valiant had kept him from going completely insane. The middle of the day is the worst time, everyone's busy with their own things, Merlin sniffed and pushed himself into a sitting position. Breathing deeply he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Merlin winced, even through the many concoctions of pain medications he was taking, he couldn't seem to escape the pain. Slowly he shifted his weight onto his feet and gritted his teeth. One stumbling step later and Merlin was more or less on his feet. Leaning heavily on the counter lined with bottles and vials, Merlin made his way across the room which suddenly seemed a lot larger. Having reached the end of the counter, Merlin looked over to the doorway he knew led to his bedroom and the empty space between. He shuffled as far as he could without letting go of the counter before taking a deep breath and stepping forwards.

"Merlin!" Arthur called from the doorway, "Merlin are you okay?" He dashed forwards to the crumpled ball of a man. Arthur crouched beside him and touched his arm. Merlin didn't move his hand from his face. "Come on." Arthur gingerly pulled Merlin upwards so he was sitting against him, he could feel Merlin shaking. Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's frame and rested his head against his. Merlin began to sob as Arthur held him closer. The despair the other man was clearly was clearly catching as, to his surprise, Arthur found himself having to blink back tears as he clutched the trembling man to him. "Merlin-" Arthur began before realising he had no idea what to say. "I-it's-" Arthur stalled, "Uh-" Arthur licked his lips and looked down at Merlin's covered face. Gently he reached out and removed the hand obscuring his view. Merlin sniffed and slowly lowered his head so it was resting against Arthur's chest. Arthur grinned and gently ran his hand along Merlin's arm as he watched his eyelids flutter closed.

** Old bessie (my laptop) passed away recently RIP dear friend. I shall return in July, I promise. I sincerely miss writing and you all...until then, please don't give up on me I will try to be more consistent when I return and due to having a new laptop will hopefully be able to get story's up faster! Thank you for being patient :3 see you soon. **


End file.
